Waking Up as a Titan
by Chaos Evans
Summary: Being a Titan was boring for me until Wall Maria was penetrated, then the real horror began. (May change summary and rating later).
1. Dreaming, Insane or Something Else

**Great news everyone! I have a beta who is willing to help fix my mistakes for this story. So my other chapters will be looked over and fixed. I'm not sure how long that will take, but I'm hopping not too long. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Dreaming, Insane or Something Else.**

My eyes slowly opened, the blinding light burning my eyes as they tried to adjust. The first thought that ran through my mind was that I had over slept and was going to be late for school.

Quickly, I got up and turned my legs so that they would have been hanging over the bed, but to my surprise, I wasn't in my bed. I wasn't even in my HOUSE!

I was in a lush green open meadow with no buildings or trees in sight. The fact that I was in the middle of nowhere didn't really bother me at the moment, nor did it bother me that I had no clothes on. What did bother me was that my body had completely changed from the time I went to bed and woke up out here, which now that I think about it must have been longer than one night for this kind of transformation to happen.

As I looked at my body, I realized that this just could not possibly be my body. There is no way a body could change so much, even with plastic surgery and all those other expensive things.

The body was lean muscle with no fat at all; my lady parts were missing, now I had a flat chest like a guy's, but with no nipples and there was no holes of any kind down there 'I guess I can't really call myself a female anymore' ; the fingernails were more like claws than human nails and I had no doubt that they are just as deadly as any animal's claws; my hair was about the same length as my original hair, which went down to my hips, but the color was now black instead of my light brown hair; I winced when I ran my tongue along my teeth, they were more of a lion's than a human.

I wish I had a mirror right now or something to look at my face. I hope my eye color was the same; I was very fond of the blue color that sometimes changed into a more greenish shade, because of the lighting or what I was wearing that day.

The grave situation I found myself into was starting to sink in and like any other teenage girl would do, I began to panic.

"Help! Is anyone there?!" I tried to yell, but it came out more like a series of roars and growling sounds.

'Great, just great. I guess my new teeth really did come from a lion if I can no longer talk like a normal human being!' I thought as I began to run to try to find any one that could help me. If I did find someone, I'd have to play charades with them. That is, if they don't think I'm some kind monster and run away first.

Something felt wrong as I ran through the meadow. It was like every step I took made the ground shake. At least that's what my footsteps sounded like, but it just felt like I was running like normal.

It didn't take long for me to see what looked like trees. I thought I must have been really far away from them, since they looked so tiny. By this time the feeling of panic has almost went away, but I'm still pretty freaked out about waking up in a different body.

'Great, it'll take me forever to get there.' I thought, but before I knew it I was already standing next to one of the unfamiliar trees.

It looked to be an oak and was about the same size as me, but what the odd thing was that its trunk was extremely thick for its size. The tree was one of the smaller ones, but it seemed like all the trees had thick trunks for their sizes and they had a lot more branches as well.

"Must be some kind of tree I haven't heard about or something." I thought.

Looking at the forest of weird trees, I saw what I thought were bugs flying between the trees, but the way they were flying was more like how birds fly. I just shrugged it off without thinking too much about it. It really wasn't the weirdest thing I have been through today.

Then to my absolute shock, a deer jumped out of the forest of weird trees. Deer never scared me before, but this one made me want to shit my pants. It was the size of a mouse! The deer could probably fit in the palm of my hand. Even a newborn fawn is bigger than that!

I was so shocked about the deer that I feel to my knees and just stared at it with my mouth hanging open. The deer left, but I was still just sitting there, trying to make sense of what I just saw.

'The thunderous sound of my footsteps. The weird trees. Bugs that fly like birds. And now a deer the size of a mouse.' Okay three things could be happening to me right now. One, this is all just a weird dream and I'll wake up any minute now. Two, I have lost my mind and I'm in a white room with pads on the walls and wearing a strait jacket. Three, something weird happened to me and now I'm a giant monster that has no gender. Wait is there a name for a person that has no gender? I think there is, but I cannot remember the name. I'm getting off topic here. Okay, I'll go with this being a dream for now, since it's better than the other two options.' I thought, still staring at the spot the deer was at, but closed my mouth.

"Well, if this is a dream I might as well explore a little more until I wake up." Getting up, I began to walk through the forest. Thankfully the trees were far enough apart for me to walk without having to squeeze my way through.

Most of the trees were about my height or slightly taller than me. I know I must be a giant, but I still have no idea just how tall I am. If the deer was as big as it should be than I should be a lot taller than let's say 15 meters?

I walked for what must have been hours and so far all I have seen is small animals and more trees. This was starting to get boring; I wish I could just wake up already, even school isn't this dull.

Having enough of this, I decided to try to wake myself up by pinching myself on the arm, but it didn't work. It didn't even hurt, but that might be a good sign, since if this is a dream I wouldn't feel anything. But I do feel, smell, see and hear like if I was awake, but it just didn't hurt like it should have.

"It's time for drastic measures," I thought, then bit into my hand with just enough force to leave teeth marks, but not enough to break the skin.

Looking at the indentions on my hand, I wanted to scream. Like with the pinching, I didn't wince or cry out, but I still felt the pain. Giving up on damaging myself to awaken from the dream, I continued to walk.

An hour or so later, I heard what sounded like foot steps up ahead. Stopping, I listened closely. Judging from the sound of them, whoever it was must have been big like me, but still smaller.

Wanting to see who it was, I walked to where I was hearing the loud footsteps, but kept my guard up just in case he was hostile.

As I looked behind a tree, I could see this funny-looking man who was naked with rugged brown hair and missing his genitals.

At first I thought I should go ask him where I was at and how I got here, but then he turned around, showing a creepy smile that stretched from ear to ear, stopping me from revealing myself. It looked like one of those psychopath's smiles from the movies. The good news was that he was shorter than me and didn't even reach my chest. Of course, I know smaller people could still beat up larger people depending on their level of fighting skill, but it still made me feel better. I had no fear of rape either; we were both missing the genitals that would have been necessary for it.

'Why not just go and ask. If he kills me then he kills me and I might just wake up from this dream.' With this bit of logic I moved away from the tree.

The man did look at me, but only for a second then continued to walk away.

"Rrourwa." I growled, which I meant to say, hello, but didn't come out right. The guy didn't look back at me. How rude of him to not look back at someone who just growled at you! With nothing else to do, I followed him to see where he was going.

I did try a few more times to talk to him, but every time it came out as a roar or some other noise. It didn't matter if a screamed or roared, the guy wouldn't look at me. It was so annoying and he still had that creepy smile! As I followed him, I could see other creepy guys that were also naked and missing their man hood. I tried to talk to them as well, but they either ignored me like the guy I was following or roared back at me.

Almost all of them were shorter than me. Some were so small that they didn't reach my knees. As interesting as they were, I didn't stay to try to find out more about them, since I wanted to know where Mr. Creepy Smiles (the new name I gave him, since he wouldn't give me his name) was going.

Finally after hours of following him, we made it out of the forest and came to this giant wall that must have been five times my height.

Mr. Creepy Smiles began to claw at the wall as if he was trying to screech his way throw it. From the looks of it, it will take him years just to make a dent in the thing. He wasn't the only one trying, there was others trying to do the same thing.

'This looks familiar. Like I have seen this before...'

I just stood there watching Mr. Creepy Smiles claw at the wall, while I thought about where I have seen this.

A light bulb turned on in my head as I remembered that I had watched that anime "Attack on Titan" before I went to bed.

'This makes sense now! I must be dreaming that I'm a Titan, because I watched that show last night. But if the Titans are scratching at the wall that must mean the colossal titan has not yet broken through Wall Maria. In that case, I wonder how much longer it will be until that happens? '

I quickly got bored with watching Mr. Creepy Smiles, so left him to go walk around the wall to give me a better idea of how long the thing really is.

Night quickly came after that and most of the Titans were now laying down as if asleep, but their eyes remained open. I myself was beginning to feel a bit sluggish, but that didn't make sense. How could I feel tired if I was already asleep?

After five hours into the night, I finally stopped to rest. Sitting down, I leaned against Wall Maria and looked up at the beautiful night sky. I could see all the stars that wouldn't have been visible back in the real world due to all the light pollution.

"Maybe if I fall asleep in this dream I'll wake up." It was worth a shot, so I tried to get comfortable and closed my eyes, but hours later the sun was starting to rise and I wasn't able to fall asleep.

"Now what?" I asked myself. No matter what I tried to do I couldn't wake up and no dream should last this long. "Maybe I have gone insane. If I have, then I might as well have fun with it."


	2. Wall Maria is Breached

**Thanks goes to TheAmazinglyEpicAhri** **for being my beta on this and fixing my mistakes. **

* * *

****Chapter Two: Wall Maria is Breached****

With the sun now up and charging me along with the other Titans, I didn't feel sluggish any more. With my new-found energy I got up to explore some more of this dream land my mind made up.

I wanted to see what my lament was in this Titan body, so I ran along the side of the wall and to my surprised the Titan body was in tip-top shape. After hours of running, I didn't even break a sweat. It was like this body couldn't get tired as long as the sun was out! But after a while I got bored with that, so I just continued to walk.

Pretty much all the Titans left me alone, which I was thankful for. I didn't want to have to fight off any of those creepy human eating monsters.

There was this one Titan that I did kill though. I believe it was one of the four-meter class. What had happened was that while I was running I didn't see the little guy and my foot kind of kicked him in the back of his neck. That must have been were his weak spot was at, since it killed him and his body began to decay. Poor thing didn't even see it coming.

That was the highlight of my day and so far and I'm hoping that something else more exciting will happen soon.

I thought about trying to kill more Titans, but I didn't want them to turn on me and try to eat me, so I just left them alone.

Wall Maria is a lot bigger than what I thought it was in the anime. I guess seeing it up close makes a big difference than seeing it on the screen. Makes me wonder how it was built. It must have taken years if the humans were the ones to build it, but the Titans would have eaten them all before they could even finish it. Plus, where would they have gotten all the material for the Walls? Maybe I should have read the manga, then I might know, but unfortunately I only watched the first season. Oh well, it's not like any of this is real anyways.

It's been hours since I killed the tiny Titan, and I'm starting to wish that the other Titans would fight and try to eat me now. Maybe, I'll run into the Survey Corps and they'll try to kill me. Joy.

If I haven't already gone insane then I might go insane from this extreme boredom and isolation from human contact.

Hours quickly turned into days and now I have given up on the dreaming thing, but still am hoping I haven't gone crazy. My new theory is that maybe I'm in a coma and my mind made up this world to keep my mind entertained while my body slowly wastes away in a hospital bed.

My new daily routine is walking or running next to the Wall, always being within eye distance of the wall, resting when the sun goes down and watching the bright stars at night.

The one thing that actually makes me happy being here is being able to see the millions of stars. I have never seen this many stars out in the sky before, but now every night I get to try to pick out all the constellations, make wishes on shooting stars and just admire the beauty of space.

I know if I didn't find something else to do, the star watching would soon get boring like every other thing around here, but there was nothing else I could find to do. So, my routine stayed the same, until the Colossal Titan showed up.

The day started like any other day here and I had thought it would be just as dull, but then I saw the bright lightning and as the smoke cleared, the colossal Titan was there. I was about five miles away from him, but with him being sixty meter tall Titan, he was hard to miss.

There wasn't anything that I could have done to stop him as he kicked open a large gap in Wall Maria. I was five miles away and there was no way I could have run that far in the few seconds it took him to breach the Wall. And even if I did somehow have gotten there in time to stop him, I would have died less than a minute. The guy is sixty meters tall for crying out loud, there was no way a twenty meter tall me could have a chance at stopping him.

So, I just stood there in horror at seeing all the Titans run to the giant hole and hearing all the screams the humans were making as they were killed and consumed. I was a bit surprised that I could still hear the screams from far away from the Wall where I was; that just shows how many people there was and how loud their screams of terror were.

It was like I was paralyzed or something, because I just couldn't get my legs to move. I wanted to try to help the people inside the Wall, but their screams of agony were overwhelming for me. There was no reason for me to be afraid, after all I'm not a human, I'm a Titan and it was not like the other Titans had tried to eat or kill me before. But I had lived a sheltered life and never once knew what it was like to see the horrors of people dying. Thank God, Wall Maria was blocking my view of the bloodshed, so I wasn't actually watching the people dying on the other side.

The cloying stench of blood was impossible for me to ignore with my Titan nose being more sensitive than human noses. I had to cover my nose with my hands, but that did little to cover up the smell. I was sick to my stomach and I wasn't even near any of the death and horror.

At this point, I just wanted to run away and pretend that none of this was happening, but I continued to stand there. The Colossal Titan had disappeared in a column of smoke. I had no idea what happened to him, but I really wasn't thinking about him anymore.

"This can't possibly be a dream or a nightmare or anything my mind would make up. It's too real for that, but what could this be?" I asked myself, my mind completely blown away.

After what felt like hours, but was more like an hour at most, the screaming had died down as the people were either dead, hiding or were able to escape from the Titan's onslaught. The screams full of fear and anguish still echoed in my mind, while the stench of blood hung in the air and my fears were still taunting me.

Slowly, I was able to build up the courage to go inside Wall Maria and see what the Titans had done.

It was starting to get dark when I finally got to the gap in the wall. I could have gotten here faster, but my fears of what I will see ,made my feet feel like there was chains and an iron ball around my ankles that slowed me down.

I took only three steps inside Wall Maria before I fell to my knees. Every thing looked like bombs had been set off through out the town. It looked even worse than those old photos from World War 2. There was half eaten bodies littering the streets, on rooftops, some under the fallen buildings and they were just everywhere. Many of the building were destroyed or had some damage to them. There were many fires in the town, making black smoke and giving the place an even more war like feel to it all. I could see where the Armored Titan had run throw the back gates, allowing the Titans to have full rain on Wall Maria.

There was still some Titans just coming inside the wall, passing by me every few minutes, but there was no longer any humans here for them to eat. Most of the Titans had moved on to other towns and cities within Wall Maria to find more humans, but I could see some of the man-eaters still walking around the Shiganshina District, looking for any humans in hiding.

As I looked at the broken, half eaten bodies, I felt something wet go down my face. Using my hand to wipe away my tears, I began to have a mental break down. I'm glad no one is around to see me act like the cry-baby I am. Sure the Titans were still around, but they more than likely didn't pay attention to me.

Night came and must of the Titans were gone now or were laying down, since the sun was no longer giving them energy. I myself felt the draining of my energy, but I continued to cry throughout must of the night. Finally after hours of crying, I could cry no more and instead looked up to the night sky. The stars seemed to comfort me as I looked up at them for the rest of the night.


	3. Years 845-846

**Chapter Three: Years 845-846 **

The sun had risen and the stars were no longer visible, but I was still sitting there on my knees, staring at the sky. The smell had only gotten worse as the corpses began to decay. Many scavenger birds were now all over the place, picking at the bodies like it was an all you can eat buffet. If there was a human being still alive in this town, I would be extremely surprised by it. There might still be humans within Wall Maria, but they will more than likely go through what the people of this town had experienced if they did not retreat to Wall Rose soon.

Most of the fires from last night had died down, but not before burning over half of the town to ashes. The fires did come my way and burned me, but my Titan body couldn't feel pain and I found out I could regenerate like the other Titans. That was good thing to know for future purposes.

With much effort, I forced myself to get up and move around. I didn't know what I should do now other than just walk around and mourn for the lives that I did nothing to try to save. I guess I felt pitiful for myself than the people who went through the horrors of last night. I know it's extremely selfish of me, but I just cannot stop thinking about how I had cried like a baby.

"What should I do now?" I asked myself over and over with no answer no matter how many times I asked myself.

The destruction seemed to get worse as I walked farther into the town. Everywhere I looked there were dismembered and decaying corpses strewn about. I tried not to stare and turned my attention to a small river that I think was the one they used to transport the people who were on the boats out of the city. Walking over to the river's edge, I looked at my reflection in the water.

My eyes were no longer the blue that I had loved so much, but instead they were now a golden color that reminded me of my cat I had back home. Looking closer, I saw that the edges of my irises had an orange color highlighting the gold. I truly looked like a monster with my sharp canines sticking out of my mouth, my long black hair that was messy from not being brushed and my red face from all the crying I did. At least people will think that I'm a girl due to my facial features looking more feminine and my body did have a curvy figure even without the breasts.

Not wishing to be in this town of death and decay anymore, I began to run as fast as I could out of the town and into the country side where there was less destruction.

Days later, I was still soaking in my own sorrows. I stayed within the country, not daring to get anywhere near the villages, towns or cities. Every now or then I would find a farm that was abandoned by the owners. If I saw that the animals were still caged in their fences, I would set them free, since I knew the owners will not be coming back and they would die if they stayed in there.

The days turned into weeks that turned into months and all during that time I felt so alone. There was no one to talk to, no one to turn to for help and no one was around. I only saw the Titans every now and then, but I never tried to talk or do anything with them. I wanted nothing to do with them and it sickened me that I was now one of them.

If only I knew why I was here then maybe I could somehow get out of this nightmare and go back to my normal life.

After months of just walking around with no reason or a specific direction, I saw for the first time the Survey Corps on the battle field.

It must have been around a year since Wall Maria had fallen, but I cannot say for sure, since I have not been keeping track of time. It could have only been half a year for all I knew.

Anyways, I was just walking around like every other day, but then I caught the scent of humans in the air. At first I did not know what the smell was, but I put two and two together when I saw a bunch of Titans running in the same direction.

'No! Not again! Did the Colossal Titan break through Wall Rose already?!' Were my first thoughts as I ran in panic to where the smell was coming from.

'Wait, I thought it was five years after Wall Maria was taken when Wall Rose was attacked. It couldn't have been five years already!' I contemplated.

The closer I got, the more Titans I saw. It wasn't long until I could also smell the familiar copper of blood. Within minutes, I could now see the wall, but it wasn't Wall Rose. It was Wall Maria! Over the months I have been wondering around, I had lost my sense of direction and didn't know where to find Wall Maria or Wall Rose. So it didn't surprise me that I was closer to Wall Maria. But not only was I near Wall Maria, I was also around the area where the Colossal and Armored Titans had broken through the gates letting all the Titans inside.

I stood at the sidelines as the Survey Corps battled the Titans while other people who were not wearing any uniforms of the military were trying to get to the large hole made by the Armored Titan.

My mind went through all that I remembered from the anime to try to find out what was going on.

'Wait, I remember something about how they had sent civilians to go and take back Wall Maria by blocking the gap in the wall. But, it was a suicide mission and everyone had died trying to complete it. Oh no.'

Just like before, I could do nothing but watch as the Titans slaughtered them. It was a bloodbath and it didn't take long for all the civilians to die. The Survey Corps were the ones to fall first since it was their job to protect the civilians, so that they may have blocked up the hole, but once the Survey Corpsmen were gone they didn't even stand a chance.

They never reached the wall.

I cried over their deaths, I cried over how weak I was and I cried all through the rest of the day. Once the sun went down, I was met by the sight of the stars that once again gave me a familiarity of comfort of soft light in this dark place. If it weren't for the stars I might have tried to kill myself that night.


	4. The Seven Stages of Grief

***Warning! This chapter contains spoilers for the 1 Ova "Ilse's Journal". ***

* * *

**Chapter four:** **T****he Seven Stages of Grief**

**Year 846**

It has been one month since all those people had died and my grief for what happened to them (because of how weak I am) is still as strong as ever. During this month, shock was what I felt. I was shocked that I didn't remember that that would happen and I couldn't believe so many people died right in front of my eyes and that I had done nothing to stop the Titans. It was worse then when the colossal Titan broke throw Wall Maria. At least, I didn't see the humans being eaten from behind the wall.

I stayed in the area that the battle (if you can call it a battle) took place. Once all the humans were died the Titans left even though there was still bodies lying around that they could have eaten. I realized that the Titans didn't care about the eating of the humans, but were more interested in killing them, so they don't care for the bodies that were already died.

Like I said before, I was in shock and couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that all those people dyed in pain and agony. So, I just stood or sat around next to the bodies, staring at them and keeping the scavenger animals off them. After the month went by my shock turned into denial and I would try to find someone alive in the piles of died bodies that didn't even look like human and even though there was no way anyone could have survived.

My thought process was telling me that there most have been at least one or more people who lived throw the onslaught and were just laying down, because they were hurt. My denial was not just about the people dying, but also about the situation I was in. I was in denial of being here and thought I would wake up in bed and this will all just be a bad dream. I was in denial that I was so weak and too scarred to do anything.

I must have checked everybody twice, before giving up. After that a used my claws to dig holes to bury the bodies. It took me a whole week to do it, but once I was done I felt a little better.

With the bodies buried, I moved away from that battle field and went west. As I traveled, I would beg and cry to God to let me wake up from this nightmare. That lasted about a week before I began to feel guilt over not doing anything to help save those people.

The guilt was overwhelming and I know I could have fight back the Titans. After all I was taller than all of them. Most Titan are smaller than fifteen meters and I was twenty meters, giving me an advantage. Even if I didn't fight the Titans I could have been trying to bloke the hole with the months I had out here and if I did block the hole earlier then there would have been no need for those civilians to die like that.

My guilt slowly turned into anger. At first my anger was directed to myself for doing nothing, but then I got angry at the Titans for eating and killing them. I became so angry at the Titans that I spent weeks on end killing everyone I saw. Lucky for me there were plenty of them around. During my killing spree, I learned that I was surprisingly stronger and faster than the regular Titans. I don't know why, but I'm just am.

This one Titan that was the same size as me had tried to fight back, but he was just so much more clumsy, slower, dumber and just as good as me in anything. It only took me five munities to kill him and the reason why it wasn't quicker was because I had wanted to keep him alive longer just to use him as a punching bag.

My angry finally ran out while I was beating a ten meter Titan to death. While I was punching the helpless Titan, I felt like all the anger and rage just drained out of me and I had began to cry as my punches lost their power.

After the anger came the unbearable depression.

I thought many times to kill myself, but I could never do it. I was just too scarred of the possibility of my soul going somewhere even worse. I did attempted it once. I had found this large boulder and was planning to use it to hit the back of my neck with enough force that it would kill me. But, I just could not do it.

By this time it must have been two years, since my grieving process started and I know that if I can make it past this depression then I would be okay. But, it felt like it would never end.

The day that I finally got over my depression will be a day I never forget.

It was night-time and the breathtaking stars were once again out. Ever since I got depressed I have not been wanting to look at the stars, but they were still there whine ever I looked up in night sky. It was like the stars were telling me that they would always be there for me whether I wanted them or not.

Back to what I was saying. I was walking in a forest. Most of the trees were my height, which made it heard for me to walk through the forest, but I didn't care. Even though it was night I still had plenty of energy and knew it will remain that why for at least two more hours. I think the stars give me little bet of energy, but not enough to keep me up all night.

I thought I heard some movement up ahead, but didn't pay too much attention to it, since it was most likely a Titan. But then I heard a scream:

**"Why do you eat us?!" **I stopped walking. I could smell a human, but I thought I was imagined it all. It wouldn't make sense for one human to be out here all alone. But then the person, who sounded like a woman screamed again saying: **"You, wouldn't die even if you didn't eat anything, Why?!" **

Quickly, I bolted to were I was hearing the screaming. Knocking fully grown trees out-of-the-way as if they were nothing. Nothing was going to stop me from finding this person.

It only took my a few seconds to find a six meter class Titan with blond hair and a woman with black hair and was wearing the Survey Corps uniform. The Titan was bowing down to the woman, who was yelling at him. I didn't think the woman noticed me, because she continued to yell at the Titan. I really had no idea what to do in this situation, so I just watched to see what would happen.

**"You guys are meaningless chucks of meat! Disappear from this world!" **she yelled. The Titan then began to tear at his face and pulled his skin away as blood poured down face. It looked very painful for him. I guess Titan can feel pain after all.

The woman finally noticed me and I could see the fear in her eyes, but she looked back at the Titan that was next to her.

"What the...?" she said. She then ran away to get away from the Titan. She had a few seconds of a head start, but then the Titan went after her. I knew that she would die soon if no one helped her, but who would help. My legs once again were paralyzed, but then something in me changed. I was tired of being a bystander and finally after months of doing nothing, I was able to get over my fears.

So, I ran at top speed and grabbed her before the other Titan could.

The other Titan was trying to climb up on me to get to the woman, who I'm guessing was so shocked she couldn't talk anymore. I kicked the Titan off and before he could get back up, I stamped on his weak spot, killing him.

Looking back at the woman in my hand, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was writing something down in a small hand sized notebook.

_"You have got to be kidding me! Who writes when their life is in danger?!" _I thought, even though she wasn't in danger anymore, but she didn't know that I was on her side. I wanted to tell her that, but I gave up on talking a while ago.

She was talking out what she was writing, which was every annoying.

"Another Titan came out of nowhere and graded me before the first Titan could. This one is a twenty meter class and ..." she said, but I tuned her out, not caring what she is writing down about me.

She looked familiar and now that I think about it so did that Titan I just killed. I put my other hand on my chin in that I'm thinking position as I went back through my memories of the anima. Then it hit me. In the first OVA ( which I have no idea what it stands for) called "Ilse's Notebook" there was this woman named Ilse that survived a Titan attack on her squad, but was the only survivor and she was killed later by a Titan that talked to her. Her body and note-book were fond a year later and Hanji Zoe used it to convince Erwin Smith to capture Titans to use as test subjects.

_"Oh man, what if this woman is Ilse? How will that effect the future if Hanji isn't able to do those experiments on the Titans?" _I asked myself.

"Hi! I'm talking to you!" Ilse yelled at me taking me out of my thoughts. I looked back at her to see that she had stopped writing and was now staring at me with fearful eyes. I was so lost in my thoughts I had almost forgotten that I was holding her in my hand.

"Why did you save me from that other Titan?" she asked. I just stared at her, since I couldn't answer her question.

"Did you do it just so you could eat me?!" she asked, angry. I quickly shuck my head. Didn't want her to think such a thing of me.

Her anger turned into confusion. I don't blame her, this was probable the first time a Titan answered her question.

"Can you understand me?" she asked. I nodded yes.

"What do you want with me?" she asked. I just shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what else to do. She began to write some more in her notebook.

_"What to do, what to do?"_ I thought. I couldn't let her go nor could I kill her. In the show, Hanji was supposed to find her dead body in a tree and the notebook in a year. If Hanji doesn't then what? If I let her go then she might not make it back home and die somewhere else. If that happens then Hanji might not find out about the notebook. I already killed the Titan and he was the reason, Hanji found Ilse's body and notebook in the first place.

Looking back at the woman, she was still writing and muttering something I couldn't hear. Titans can smell very well, but their hearing was about the same as humans, at least that's how it is for me.

At that moment, I made up my mind on what to do.

I laid down on my back with Ilse safely in my hand were she couldn't get away and my other hand I put behind my head to give it some support. Now, I could look at the stars while I wait for a year or so for Hanji and the others to come.

"What are you doing?" Ilse asked, looking at me with confusion. I took my hand that was behind my head and pointed at the stars. She didn't understand what I was trying to tell her, so I laughed at her as I put my hand back.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded, her face blushed at being laughed at. I just laughed some more. For the first time in a long time, I felt hope for my future here and I know I would do all I can to save as many people as I could. Because now I know that I can get past my fears and save the people behind the walls.

I just need a plan of action.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The seven stages of grief are shock or disbelief, denial, bargaining, guilt, anger, depression and acceptance/hope. I don't think people normally take two years to go throw all seven stages, but people do grieve for years, so it kind of works. **

**The fifth chapter I don't have a name for it yet. It will be about what my OC and Ilse did while they wait for Hanji and the others to come and also I'll finally give my OC her name. Any suggestions on the name would be **appreciated as I have not made up my mind on what to name her. ****

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please write a review. Thanks for Reading!:)**


	5. Getting a New Name

**Chapter Five: Getting a New Name **

**Ilse's POV**

_"This abnormal Titan has so far not let me out of her grip and it has been hours, since she captured me. She is still laying down and the sun is just starting to rise. I couldn't sleep in her massive hand for fear that she would have eaten me in my sleep, but not sleeping was also a mistake for now I can feel my body getting more tired by the minute. I was already tired since, I have been running non stop after the Titans killed my comrades. I do not have much paper left, so I will try to keep my sentences short and only write down the more important things that happen to me." _I finished writing for now and put my pen and book away.

Looking back at the Titan, I could see her eyes were closed and it looked like she was sleeping. Her grip on me was also loser then what it had been. Slowly, I tried to crawl out of her hand. I was able to get out and was now on her chest and was about to climb off her and run away.

"Nrowe." The Titan softly growled. I froze and looked back at the Abnormal whose right eye was now half way opened and looking at me, lazily as if telling me I should get back to where I was or else. I could feel the cool sweat going down my face.

Not wanting to find out what the or else is, I quickly jumped back into her hand, which tightened its grip around me. Most people would have said I should have tried to run for it, but they didn't see how fast she was. Least night when the smaller Titan was after me, she was at least forty meters away from me, but it only took her a mere two seconds to grab me before the other Titan could. No, she could have easily killed me right then if she wanted to. If I'm going to make it back home I need to think smart.

The Abnormal then closed her eye and went back to resting.

_"Well, shit. That could have been my only chance to escape." _Was all I could think of as sleep slowly took over.

* * *

**OC's POV**

_"That was a close one. She almost got away. I need to be more careful. Good thing this Titan body of mine never goes to sleep no matter how much I wish it to." _I thought, closing my eye after making sure Ilse could not get out of my grip. _"The sun is starting to rise, but I'll still feel a little sluggish for a little while." _

Opening up my eyes, I looked down at Ilse again to see how she was doing. She had fallen asleep and it looked like she would be asleep for a few hours.

_"She must be tired. Makes sense, I know she didn't sleep last night, but I wonder when was the last time she got a full nights rest. Probably a long time." _I thought, then looked away from her and looked back up to the sky.

Almost all the stars were hidden now by the sun's light, but if I looked hard enough I could see one or two. This patch of Wall Maria was nice and quite for now, but Isle's scent will lure other Titans to this place. But since she was only one person it will be harder for Titans to pick up her scent. Plus, with me holding her, my scent might also hid or cover her scent.

It might be a few days until a Titan does come, but I don't care. I have beaten Titans up with ease, even when there was more than one and they fought back. The only Titans I should be worried about are the human shifters like Eren or the Colossal Titan and they don't eat humans like the regular Titans.

But, I need put Ilse somewhere safe and where she cannot run away while I fight a Titan or Titans. I can't fight with her in my hands, she might get hurt or something. As my mind thought of how the other Titan had stored her body in a tree, it gave me an idea.

_"What if I made a makeshift tree house for her. That way I don't have to hold her all the time and she will not be able to get down these ridiculously tall trees without my help." _I thought, looking at the trees. _"But how can I do that? I'll have to be creative, since I don't have any tools or proper supplies for the job."_

And so, may mind went to planning out how I will make the tree house as I waited for Ilse to get her much-needed sleep. I didn't want to weak her by moving around too much.

Hours later, my body was fully charged and Ilse was now awake. I was walking around the forest, looking for a tree that would suit my needs.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ilse asked having to shout to get my attention. I didn't answer her, meanly because I couldn't. "Answer me Titan!" she demanded getting angry that I was ignoring her. She is luck I'm a nice person. Another Titan would have killed her by now and she thinks she can still yell at me when her life is latterly in my hand.

I stopped looking at the trees and gave her a deadly glare. With my new Titan face, I'm sure it most have looked like very frightening. She was wise enough to stop and look away from me.

It wasn't because of her yelling at me that made me mad, it was because she had called me a Titan. I would make sure she knows not to call me that again even if it takes a whole day of playing charades.

"Rroawr." I growled to get her to look back at me. When she did, I pointed at myself and tried to growl out a sentence. "Hie m nrt a Trwatian."

I was trying to say I'm not a Titan. The a part was the only thing that could have been understood I think. She looked confused as if she was trying to figure out what I was trying to tell her.

"Nrot Trwiten." I said, slowly.

"You don't want to be could a Titan?" she asked. A sigh of relive escaped my throat and I nodded yes.

_"Thank God, she was able to understand. I thought that would have taken longer."_ I thought.

"Then what do you want to be called then?" she asked. That question took my by surprised. My mind naturally tried to think of my name, but it was like there was a mental block keeping me from remembering.

It has been years, since I least thought of it.

_"When had I forgotten my Name?!" _Now that I thought about it, it could have been the first day I woke up here. What is happening to me, might be blocking out a few things from my members. I tried to remember the names of my parents, so I could at least know my last name, but like before I couldn't think of them. The reason I just now realized this is I never thought about it. But, now I was panicking at losing my name and the names of the people I know.

A name is what defines people, it's one of the things that makes us who we are and if I don't have a name then what am I?

I started to cry and sob at my lose.

"Hey! Don't cry. Was it something I said?" Ilse asked. For the first time she was worrying about me. I guess because she can see that I was hurting it changed her thoughts about me or something along those lines.

Trying to wipe away the tears with little success, I wasn't listening to her.

"All I did was ask what your name was." she said, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. At the mention of my lost name, I cried harder and fall on my knees. "Wait, you don't have a name do you." she said, but I just continued to cry. "Hey, it's okay." she tried to calm me down while rubbing my hand, but it wasn't working.

I don't know how long I was crying, but I had finally stopped and quickly went back to finding a tree. I was still very upset by the lost members, but I know I had to get that tree house built as quickly as possible if I was going to keep Ilse safe.

Right now I was testing a tree's strength that was twenty-five meters tall, to see if it would hold up to what I was planning on doing to it, when Ilse said: "You know if you want a name then maybe I could give you one."

I paused what I was doing and looked back at her, my eyes still watery and face red. She was fearful of me, but now that she saw how badly hurt I can get, it made her think of me less like a Titan and more like a human.

"If that's okay with you. I just thought you would want one if it made you that upset." she said, not sure if I would like to be named. After a moments thought, a nodded yes.

"Okay how about Sarah?" she suggested.

I shuck my head no. Sarah was just too common for my tastes.

"Mary?" she asked. Once again I shuck my head. Mary was more common for older ladies in my old world.

"Annie?" I quickly dismiss that one. I didn't want the same name as the Annie in this world, after what had happened to her.

"What about Aleah?" she asked. I didn't give my answer right away. Aleah was a nice name and simple. Plus, I don't remember any one from "Attack on Titan" with that name. I nodded yes.

"Great for now on, I will call you Aleah and you can't cry because you don't have a name." She said, while smiling, but I could still see the fear in her eyes. She might just being nice to me, so she gain my trust.

She was wrong that I wouldn't cry over my name anymore. I didn't cry, because I didn't have a name. I cried because I lost not only my name, but the names of my family and friends. And I can't help but to fear that I will began to lose more of my memories.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, so I tried to write in the **perspective **of another character just to see if it worked or not. I think I did an okay job with it, but I would like to hear your on thoughts of changing the perspective between the characters. **

**It was hard to write about Ilse, since I don't know much of her personality, but I think she is a fighter that doesn't give up easily. **

**I went with **Aleah, because it's a nice name that's easy to remember and there is a meaning behind the name, but it's not really that important to the story and I'll not be mentioning it in the story anyways. It's Hebrew name, so you might not have heard of it before. ****

****I was going to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to update as soon as possible. ****

****The next chapter is going to be named: Waiting for Squad Leader Hanji. Not the best of names, but not the worst either.****

****Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ****


	6. Waiting for Squad Leader Hanji

**Chapter Six: Waiting for Squad Leader Hanji **

**Aleah's POV and the year is somewhere around 848-849 at this point of the timeline. **

I finally found a tree that I thought would be the perfect place for the makeshift tree house. It was not too far away from where Ilse would have died, it was tall enough for most Titans not to reach where the tree house was going to be at and it was pretty strong, so I will not have to worry about putting the extra weight on it.

My plan for building it is to find a shed that is big enough for Ilse to live in, but not too big where I can't put in the tree. Once I find the shed, I'll bring it back and safely secure it on to the tree. I'll need other things to do this, so I will need to go to a village to find the stuff.

Which is what I'm doing now. I didn't want to bring Ilse with me, so I left her in that tree I picked out and trust me there is no way she can get out of that without the three-dimensional maneuver gear (can't believe I remembered the name of that thing after years) or if she somehow grow wings while I am gone.

_"So, where was that village again?" _I thought looking around as I walked on a dirt path. I'm surprised the dirt roads the humans made are still here. It has been about four years since any one used them and the plant life should have covered them up by now.

I know the Survey Corps uses them when they come out here, but the last time a saw them was three years ago and they couldn't have been using the paths enough to keep the plants from growing.

_"Maybe the Titans use them to get around. I have seen them walk on the roads." _I thought, looking at the dirt road I was currently on to see if I could see any giant foot prints. Looking back through my memoirs of the anima, I tried to find any clue that would help satisfy my curiosity over the subject. Unfortunately, I came up empty-handed. I don't know why I tried to use what I watched to figure this out. If an anima would have taken the time to explain small stuff like this, then I don't think I would want to have watched it.

_"Okay, stop thinking about useless information. Stay focused on the task at hand."_ I pulled my thoughts away from the roads and back to finding the village.

Finally after half an hour of walking, I found the small village that looked like it use to be a farming village of some kind. It looked like the villagers were able to get out of here before the Titans were able to come here. There were no skeletons lying around and there was some farm equipment and other things that looked like someone had just left them there in a hurry.

There were still fields with corn, but the way the plants were scattered over the land, laid me to believe that they were surprise plants. I'm not sure if everyone from my world called them 'surprise plants' , but where I came from surprise plants were vegetable or fruit plants that had grown from a previous crop's seeds that the farmer had not gotten.

I'm guessing these people who lived here had left after they had planted their fields and with no one to pick the crops (besides the animals) the seeds were able to grow on their own.

_"I should get some of that corn before I leave. Ilse should be hungry by now and I don't know if I can find anymore food for her." _I thought looking over the corn plants.

I spotted a shed next to one of the farm houses and it looked to be in good shape. Walking over to the shed and kneeling down, I picked it up with care so not to damage it. It was kind of hard to left it up off the ground, but I managed. The shed was about the same sizes as a bed room and wasn't painted any colors, so it was just the brown color of the wood.

I opened up the door to see what was inside. There was meanly tools, boxes and a few other things I couldn't make out, because how dark it was and everything looked so small.

_"This will do for now. I just have to find something I could use as a platform to lay this on and I'll be good." _I thought. My head turned to the farmhouse and for a second I thought to use one of its sides, but I know that wouldn't work, since I might damage it in the proses of taking it off the house. Before I got up, I emptied out what was inside the shed, to make it easier to carry.

_"What about that wooden bridge I saw on my way over here? It was big enough and I could easily pick it up with my monstrous strength." _After thinking it over, I decided the bridge was my best option at the moment.

I quickly picked up the corn plants, which was like picking up grass. After puting them inside the shed, I left. The sooner I get back the better.

Titans don't know how to climb, but that didn't mean they couldn't learn how to and there is some Titans that are as tall as me. Plus, Ilse is helpless at the moment without any weapons.

* * *

_"Building the tree house had looked a lot better in my head." _I thought looking at my work.

I had put the bridge on the stronger looking branches and used smaller branches from other trees to pin the thing down. I then had put the shed on top of the bridge, but didn't have anything to nail it to the bridge. The bridge was pretty long so, I made it to where Ilse would have a deck to walk out on. Most of the shed was blocked from view by the branches and leaves, but you could still see the deck.

Was it the safest tree house? Definitely not. Would it pass a safety inspection? Only if the guy doing the inspecting was lazy and blind. Was it safe for Ilse to be living in there? Maybe not. Could Titans get to her from up there. No and that was the most imported thing.

Speaking of Ilse, she was on the deck, looking over the shed. It was like she was trying to figure out if it was safe to go inside. I don't blame her, if I was going to be the one living in that I would just go on a hunger strike.

"Why did you make this?" she asked for the tenth time. I swear all she did was ask questions while I was building the dam thing for two hours and yes it took me two hours to make it. You have no idea what a pain it was. She better appreciate the work I put into this for her even if its not a hundred percent safe for human living.

I didn't answer her questions, because I couldn't talk and I also didn't want to. I only answer yes or no questions by moving my head, but that's it.

She finally went inside and came back out with a corn in her hand.

"Is this for me, Aleah?" she asked. I nodded yes. "Thank you." she said, then quickly pulled off the husks and began to eat it like there was no tomorrow.

_"Man, she most be hungrier than what I thought."_ As she devoured the yellow vegetable, she choked a little. "_ I should get her some water."_ I began to walked to where this small river was at, which was ferly close.

"Hey, where are you going?!" she shouted, but I ignored her.

_"I'll have to get her proton too. Man, this starting to be too much work, but at least I have something to do now. Plus, ever since I saved her those horrid thoughts of despair and death are less frequent." _

A small sigh left my lips. _"If only I can get those images of death out of my head."_

* * *

Weeks later, Ilse and I were slowly turning into good friends, but Ilse was still scared of me and would always keep her guard up.

I still get depressed now and again, but at least I'm not alone anymore. Even if Ilse doesn't know or understand what I'm going through.

Oh, and she ran out of paper, which I was happy about. You have no idea how annoying it is to hear what someone has been writing about you. She keeps her note-book with her all the time. Why? I have no idea, but I don't care.

The makeshift tree house was working out nicely and it now had a large iron bucket on the deck and Ilse has been using it as a fire-place to cook the meat I hunted for her. I was only able to catch deer, but one deer lasted for about two weeks and Ilse was able to catch the unlucky birds that got on to the deck. I guess she doesn't like deer meat, if she wants to catch those small birds with little meat.

I went back to the farming village many times to get vegetables and some other things for Ilse. I was able to find her a twin size bed, a table and two chairs. One chair she kept inside with the bed and table, while the other chair was outside on the deck, so she could look at the stars with me at night.

As for water, she collected rain water in a bunch of pans, but I still needed to get her water from the river.

I was right that Titans would come after her scent, but it would always be no more than one every two or three days and I would have no trouble killing them. Sometimes, I would come back from my trips to the village to find that a Titan was trying to climb to the tree, but they could never get up to her and I would just kill them before they could learn how to climb.

Ilse didn't spend all her time in the tree house. I would have to pick her up and let here on to the ground to relieve herself and just to walk around to get exercise. Once, I took her to the village to get more cloths, since she has worn the same uniform for weeks. She tried to find another notebook or paper to write with, but lucky for me the village where we looked through was a poor one and there wasn't a piece of paper to be found.

It was night-time now and I was resting on the ground. Ilse was out on the deck standing next to the edge, looking at the stars with me.

"You know you have been treating me like a pet." she commented. That caught me by surprise. I turned my head towards her. Since I was on the ground, she was looking down at me. She was smiling, but her eyes looked sad.

"You have been taking care of me as if I were like a pet, but I know you don't think it like that. But than why are you doing this?" She asked more so to herself then me. Over our time together, we would have this one-sided conversation with her doing the talking.

"You want me to live I get that, but you don't want me to go away. Is it because you were lonely out here by yourself?" She asked " You arevery smart for a Titan and I bet the other Titans don't pay you any attention."

I shuck my head no. I was lonely, before I saved her, but that wasn't the reason. I know she'll ask more yes or no questions to find out the answer. We kind of play guessing games to communicate.

"Is it because you just wanted to save me from the other Titan?" She was really good at our guessing games, but that might just be because we now know each other so well. It's hard not to get to know someone when you spend twenty-four hours, seven days with them.

I nodded yes that time.

"But then why do you keep me here?" she asked. This wasn't the first time she asked this question and every time I would just ignore her like she didn't say anything. Sighing, she knows I wouldn't answer and gave up on that for now.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Have fun watching your stars." She then walked inside the tree house, leaving me to my own thoughts.

_"I wonder when she realized that I liked to look at the stars? Why does she think they are my stars? I guess it isn't that hard to figure that out, since I look at them every night. I'll miss her when the Survey Corps gets here. I should think of I plan to give Ilse safely over to them without them killing me, but I still have a few more months to think about it. The stars look really beautiful tonight and I think I can see Leo the Lion." _

Leo might have only looked like a few straight lines between dots, but not to me. I though he really looked like a lion and the other constellations even the ones I made were just as real to me. On my first night here, I wouldn't have been able to see them out of the millions of stars, but I guess with all the nights a spent looking up at them, it gave me a better opinion about the stars. Now, I know what those ancient Greek astronomers were looking at in their time. If I ever get back home then I know I'll want to be an astronomer. Maybe I'll even try to become an astronaut.

If only I can remember what grade I was at in high school.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, so I don't really like this chapter that much, but it's not bad. Right? I feel like I didn't put that much emotion into it. **

**I'm really happy about how this story is going so far and I can't wait to watch season two so, I'll be able to plan out my fan faction more. But that will be months away, which might be a good thing, since I can be caught up with the anima. **

**Chapter seven will be named: Good Bye for Now. **

**Please review, follow and favorite my story. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Good Bye for Now

**Chapter Seven: Good Bye for Now **

**Year is 849. **

It has been months, since I rescued Ilse and I know it won't be long until Hanji comes here. I have already made a plan and it's simple.

In the anime Hanji had run off alone to capture the Titan that I had killed, but instead of her going after that Titan she will go after me. I'll lead her to the tree house where Ilse will be at and get her off the tree house and unto the ground.

It would be easy to just lead Hanji there and not get Ilse out of the tree house, but most of the tree house is hidden and Hanji won't be looking for it. Knowing her Titan fixation, all her attention will be on me.

After, Ilse is out of the tree house I'll then run away at top speed, so they can't get me. Even if they run at top speed, I'm confident that my speed is superior to their horses.

That could work, even if it is stupid and not that thought out, but it's better than nothing. I guess.

Because of the plan, I refuse to leave this forest even to go get food for Ilse, who has notice my change in attitude and the lack of food lately.

"Are you mad at me, Aleah?" she asked. She and I were at the small river that was inside the forest and it had turned into a creek do to the lack of rain. It looked like there was a drought going on, but I can't say for sure what has or has not made the river shrink.

Ilse was wearing a dress she had gotten from the village a few months ago and was now washing her uniform and other cloths in the river while I was sitting down keeping an eye out for any Titans. Ilse had stopped washing her cloths and was looking at me for an answer.

I shook my head no and she went back to what she was doing.

She wasn't looking at me as she began to talk: "Well, it's just that you have been acting stranger. Not that you were not a strange Titan to begin with, but you have been acting weirder then usual. You have been distancing yourself from me and I just thought you might have been mad at me."

She is right, I have been distant from her lately, but that's only because I knew Hanji and the others will be here soon and there is a good chance we will not be seeing each other again. The thought, saddened me and I didn't even care that she just now called me a Titan. I hate being called a Titan and she knows it.

She stopped talking and paused in her work as if she was thinking of something. Standing up, she looked at me straight into my eyes as she said:

"Something has been bothering you and it's almost like you are waiting for something or someone. In fact I think you have been waiting for that something ever since you rescued me."

_"Shit. It's like I'm an open book to her or something. Are all anime characters able to read people's minds like this?" _I thought.

"Well, out with it. What have you been waiting for this past year?" she demanded to know and it looked like she was starting to get angry. I turned my head away from her, not wanting to look into her eyes.

"You know, you should really learn how to talk. It would make it easier for me." she commented, switching the topic which I was thankful for. She never pushed me for answers before, because I'm still a Titan to her and she doesn't want me to eat her whole like any other Titan.

After she yelled at that Titan that tried to rip his face off and then tried to kill her, it's no wonder why she has not been yelling, shouting or push me for answer

"And I'll be the one to teach you." she declared. I looked back at her with a puzzled look, but she was just smiling at me ear to ear.

* * *

Back at the tree house, Ilse was hanging up her wet cloths on a clothes line, while I was sitting next to the tree. Once Ilse was done, she walked to the edge of the deck and yelled: "Hey, Aleah!"

I looked up at her to see that she was waving at me to set up. She does that when she wants to talk to me on eye level with her. Slowly, I stood up and was now looking at her. I tilted my head sideways. That is one of the many signs we made up to better communicate with one another. The tilting of my head means that I'm asking some kind of question, normally what. Right now it means "What is it?"

"It's time for your first lesson in speech!" she said. I shattered a little. In my old life, I had taken a class involving speech. And I didn't like it. I can't remember why I hated it, I just have bad feeling associate with it. My memories are getting worse. I'm just glade I still remember the anime. It's like only my personal memories are the ones being taken from me.

"Au, don't give me that face. Come on it'll be fun and besides, it will make it easier for us to communicate." she said. I just glared at her and making a low growling noise to get my point across to her that I didn't think this would be a good idea.

"OK, try to make the sound I make." she began, ignoring my protest. "Aaaa." she made the a sound then stopped for me to repeat it.

Knowing this was a futile battle, I tried to repeat her: "Araaaw."

"Close, but I think you can do better. Try it again." she commanded.

I can already tell this is going to be a big pain.

* * *

A few weeks later, I'm now able to say my new name, along with some other words and it is all thanks to Ilse's commitment to teaching me to speak. Unfortunately, my voice sounds like an animal is growling out the words and I have to concentrate when ever I say something. It's like my mouth wasn't made for talking and my tongue won't move the way I wanted it to when talking.

But, Ilse is a very patient teacher and has not given up on me learning to talk in complete sentences. Yet.

"Okay, so are you going to let me off of this shed/house thing today or are you going to ignore me like yesterday?" Ilse asked. She was standing on the deck and I was standing ten meters away from her, on guard for any Titans and also for the Survey Corps.

I knew that they will come any day now, so I have not been letting Ilse get out of the tree house in fear that the Survey Corps will show up at any minute.

"N-no." I said, slowly, still having problems with speaking. With everything being nice and quite today, I let my guard done a little and began to comb my black hair with my hands. There was a lot of knots in it, but it would have been a lot worse if I had not started to do this on a daily basis.

"Why not?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Cuz." I said, trying to get this one stubborn knot out. _"Man, I wish a had a giant hairbrush."_

Just then the wind changed directions and I could smell the faint scent of humans coming from the north.

_"Shit! Is it them? Okay calm down, just stick to the plan and everything will be alright." _I told myself, but that didn't stop my body from shaking from the anxiety.

Ilse noticed how worried I was and also noticed that I was sniffing the air. Over the time we spent together, she noticed that I had a very powerful sense of smell. I even learned what Titans smelled like and that helped my know if a Titan was to close to us for Ilse's safety.

"Is it a Titan?" she asked, looking worried. I didn't answer her, because I was too deep in my thoughts to think about what she had asked. "You have never been afraid of them before. Is there a lot of them?" she asked, not sure what I was so afraid of.

In truth, I was scarred out of my mind. After all there was an elite team of Titan slayers on their way here and I didn't know if I would make it through the day alive.

Judging from the scent I was picking up, they were about an hour away if they were ridding on their horses at top speed. It would take them about fifty minutes to get to the small buildings that they used as a resting place or base in the anime. I know this, because one day I went looking for it and found out that it was very close to the tree house I built.

I looked over to Ilse who was wearing some farmers cloths and a worried expression.

"C-change inn to u-uni-form." I told her. When the Survey Corps get here, I wanted them to know that Ilse was one of them and not an enemy.

Ilse was confused be my request, but did what I told her to do. She went inside the shed and came back out a minute later in her somewhat torn uniform.

"What's going on, Aleah? What are you smelling?"

"H-humans." I said deadpanned, looking at the direction the scent was coming from. Ilse didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

I had waited for two hours, since I didn't know how long they were there in the anime, before Hanji ran off to capture the Titan. I know exactly where they were at and I made sure I was hidden good enough for none of them to spot me. Isle had wanted to come with me, but I wouldn't let her, since it would go against the plan.

_"I guess it's now or never." _I thought, slowly getting closer to the camp they had made.

I was less than fifty meters away, when someone shot a red flare into the air. Remembering that a tree was knocked down by the Titan, I did the same thing meanly to let Hanji now where I was at.

It didn't take long for me to hear the pounding of a single horse's foot steps coming my way. Within minutes, Hanji came into view and said: "Oh! Found you."

She ran past me shooting: "Hello, nice weather. Isn't it?"

In truth, I had no idea what made her believe she could capture a twenty meter Titan alone. I'm over half the size that other Titan was and I can see why she went for that one, but seriously how was she planning to get me captured? Oh, well just go with the flow I had always said.

So, I began to run after her, but not at top speed. I was probably only going a quarter of what I can do. It was almost like I was fast walking, but Hanji didn't seem to notice. She might have just thought the trees were slowing me down, but if I wanted to I could have easily knocked them down.

She turned her head back to make sure I was following her and began to say stuff like "Do you want to take a walk inside the walls." and some other things that I could care less about.

Now you might be thinking that I'm crazy for following this mad scientist who just wants to preform painful experiments on me, but it's all part of the plan.

"Follow me!" she had yelled.

_"What have you been thinking that I am doing?" _I sarcastically thought, rolling my eyes.

She led me out of the forest and into a more open area.

"That's a good girl!" she shouted. It made me mad, but not as mad as what Levi said.

He had fired a red flare past my face to get my attention. I stopped and looked over at him and the other soldiers riding past me. He then said: "Over here, stupid."

I wanted to go crush him under my foot for calling me stupid, but then I would be stupid if I went after possible the best Titan slayer in the military.

"Hey! Don't interfere!" Hanji yelled, sounding mad at her comrades who were only trying to save her from a Titan.

I finally decided it was time to go get Ilse. I had enough of their insulting words. Doesn't mightier that they think I'm a mindless Titan, I'll still get mad at any one who thinks I am one of those freaks.

Turning around, I began to run towards the tree house.

Hanji was yelling at me saying, wait up and asking me where I was going.

I was running about seventy-five precinct of my speed now, since I wanted enough time to get Ilse. Within a few minutes, I was at the tree house. Hanji's horse couldn't keep up with my speed, but I know it won't be long until she gets here with the rest of her team not far behind. Ilse was on the deck and more than likely had stayed there ever since I left her.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked, but I didn't have time to answer her. I quickly, but gently picked her up, knelled down and put her on the ground. Once, she was safely on the ground, Hanji came bursting throw the forest, but stopped when she saw me and Ilse. The look on her face was priceless. Her mouth was hangging open, wide-eyed and her left eye was twitching.

Guessing from the look the mad scientist was wearing, she must be dumfonded from seeing me not trying to eat Ilse.

Isle herself looked shocked, but she was doing a better job at hiding it.

I felt like laughing and I might have if I didn't remember that Levi was on his way here.

Before she or Ilse could say something I ran away at full speed. There were shouts and yelling behind me, but I ignored them. Hanji might have tried to run after me , but there was no way she could catch up with me. I kept running for what felt like hours, but I finally stopped when it was sunset.

_"Thank God, this body doesn't get tired." _I thought. _"They should be following me, but I better keep my guard up for the next few days just in case."_

I began to walked just so I would be doing something. The sun might have been going down, but the stars that I love so very much have yet to come out.

After a few minutes, I suddenly felt very alone. Tears slowly went down my face as I wished for Ilse to be with me.

I stopped crying when the stars became visible again.

_"At least, I know you guys will always be with me." _

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter. This chapter is the longest one so far, but I think I'll be trying to make future chapters longer.**

**What are your thoughts about it so far? Do you think it needs more action, drama, or something else?**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be called: Alone Again. And after chapter eight it will be the year 850 so you know what that means. **

**I'm not feeling good today, which socks because I had plans, but at least I can still write.**

**P.S. Pain pills are awesome and yes I have a **prescription for them. I'll be happy if I don't go to the hospital today. ****


	8. Alone Again

**Chapter Eight: Alone Again **

**Aleah's POV**

You know how people say you don't truly know how much you love something until it's gone. Well, that was what I fond out when I no longer had Ilse around. Not that I loved her or anything like that. It was just that I loved not being alone anymore. I thought I could handle being alone again, but as the time goes by my depression gets worse and worse.

You have no idea what it was like having no one around to talk to for almost four straight years. I would not wish that fate to no one not even the Colossal Titan, Armored Titan, Annie and anyone else that was working with them to cause all those deaths four years ago.

Depriving a human contact with other human beings is just wrong and now I know what those prisoners feel like. But, they had made their mistakes in life and now they were paying for them. In that case what did I do that got me stuck here in the first place?

That's one of the many questions I have been asking myself for four years now, but I may never know that answer.

Part of me still is in denial over turning into a Titan and being stuck in a fictional world, but I just don't know what's happening to me. This should be impossible and yet I'm here. And so far all I did was save one life and I don't even now what's happening to her.

No debate that she is being questioned, but all I can do is just pray that she isn't being tortured.

* * *

**A week later, Inside Wall Sina at the Military Police D**ungeon. Third person point of view.****

"That has got to be the most ridiculous, piece of shit story ever made up in the history of human kind!" The man who was in charge of Ilse's interrogation, shouted at Ilse. Some of the man's spit landed on her face.

The man was wearing the Military Police uniform. He was bold, with brown eyes, average weight and was about 180 cm tall. There was nothing special about him and he was probably just an ordinary soldier that got stuck with the job of scarring the shit out of Ilse, but so far she has not broken down.

They were in a small room underground with Ilse sitting in a wooden chair (hands and feet chained to it) next to a table while he was sitting on the other side, giving her a death glare.

"It's the truth, Sir." She insisted. Ilse was wearing plain cloths that were for the prisoners and there was a few scrapes and bruises on her face. They had taken her torn up uniform and the one personal item she had. Her notebook. That didn't bother her though. The only reason she carried that with her everywhere in the first place was so if she did die then her family will know part of what happened to her.

What she said only made the man angrier.

"There is no f*** way a Titan would do that! Those bloody things would rather eat you alive then save you!" he yelled.

"I know it's hard to believe, but that's what happened. Ask the Survey Corps; they saw that Aleah didn't try to hurt me and the tree house she made." Ilse was trying to keep her voice calm and not to yell back.

The man stood up from his chair, grabbed Ilse's hair and slammed her head unto the table.

"Don't you dare call that demon anything else other than a Titan. You hear? They don't deserve names!" he ground out, warning her.

Ilse felt as if he was going to break open her skull. She could only grind her teeth to deal with the pain.

The metal door opened, causing the man to take his hand off her, which she was thankful for.

Looking over to the door, both of them were shocked to see that it was Commander Erwin of the Survey Corps along with Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police.

"That's enough for now, soldier. Leave us with the prisoner." Nile ordered.

"Yes, Sir." The man said, standing at attention and then bowed his head. Before he left he gave Ilse one least disgusted look and walked out the room.

Ilse was giving Commander Erwin a nasty look. It was his fault for her being here and she wasn't too happy about that.

"Good news. You can come back to the Survey Corps as an active member, but you will not be allowed to go outside of the Walls. " Erwin informed her, smiling like he was delivering good news.

"What?" She asked, bewildered.

Commander Nile stepped up and explained: " By the orders of the Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackly, you are realist into the custody of the Survey Corps. It is believed you are telling the truth even if it is impossible, but those are the orders. Anyways because of some worries of unnamed individuals that you have possibly lied to us, you will be under close watch for the time being."

Ilse didn't know what to think. Commander Erwin was very willing to give her over to the Military Police for interrogation and it seemed like he didn't even put up a fight even though some of the Captains disagreed with handing her over like he did. Did he know that he was going to get her back or did he just didn't care what happened to her?

Ilse didn't know, but either way she was pretty pissed off about it.

Commander Nile pulled out a key from his pant's pocket and went to unchain Ilse. Once, she was free from those discomfortable wrist chains, she stood up while rubbing her wrists.

"Please follow me." Commander Erwin said. It was more like an order then a request. He walked out of the room, but Ilse was a bet hesitant. After what she went throw, she fond it hard to trust the man. Ironic, since she use to look up to him like everyone else in the Survey Corps, but now she felt he somehow betrayed her.

"Come on get moving. I don't have all day." Nile said, pushing Ilse forward.

She didn't like being pushed, but if she had not been then she might have stood there all day.

Walking out the room, she saw that Erwin was walking on the left hall, so she went that way. Looking back, she saw that Nile was going the other way on the right.

_"I guess he was just here to hand me over."_ she thought turning her attention back to Erwin. They walked down the maze of halls in silence, but then Erwin broke the quiet atmosphere.

"You'll have to keep a low profile for now on. You're still listed as MIA and only the military and Crown know about you. The public has no idea that you were out in Titan territory for almost a year and it will remain that way. Understood?"

Ilse stopped and she looked as if she had seen a ghost. Erwin also stopped and was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"D-does that mean I won't get to see my parents?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Erwin gave her a blank look while answering: "Yes. As far as they know you're dead. I will not be sugar-coating this for you. There is a chance you may never get to see them again and they will never know what happened to you."

Ilse began to sob. The one thing that made her fight to live out there in Titan territory when the rest of her squad died at the hands of the Titans was the thought of how she didn't leave anything for her parents. That they would loss their only child for nothing.

She fought for days to get to the Wall and waited almost a year in the watchful eyes of Aleah just to see them again, but now that she was inside the Walls, she would be denied the one thing she wanted.

* * *

An hour later, Commander Erwin and Ilse were riding inside a carriage making their way to a safe location where Ilse will be living at for now. There were four armed guards outside. It was their jobs to escort Erwin and Ilse though the city and also to make sure no one sees Ilse inside the carriage.

Ilse had stopped crying, but her face was red and her eyes told a story of how she had lost something dear to her. She had changed into the Survey Corp's uniform before they left the prison that she was being held at.

She and Erwin had not spoken to each other, since he broke the bad news to her and she preferred it that way. If he said anything else to her, she might have lost it and try to hurt him.

Once they got there, Erwin left her with Petra Ral and Oluo Bozado, since he had more important matters to deal with then show her around.

Petra and Oluo had already meet Ilse on the mission outside the Wall, but they didn't get a chance to talk to Ilse or properly introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Petra Ral and this old geezer." she pointed to Oluo." is Oluo Bozado."

"Hey! I'm not old!" he shouted, waving his fist.

"Come on, Oluo lighten up. I was only kidding." she said. He crossed his arms and pouted.

Ilse was just looking at them with a blank stare.

"So would you like something to eat? It is dinner time in the mess hall." Petra asked, trying to be friendly.

"If it's alright, I would like to go to my room and just rest." Ilse said, sounding tired and depressed.

Petra and Oluo's faces softened, realizing that Ilse wasn't in a mood for socializing.

"Sure thing, come on I'll show you where it's at." Petra said waving her hand to follow. Ilse walked after her with Oluo right behind her.

As they walked down the halls, a few other soldiers would pass them by and all of them would give Ilse a stare of some kind. Most of the time the stares would be that of fascination, but a few had fearful eyes and then there were some that had hate. Hate for what, Ilse didn't know, but didn't care. If only they know all that she went through then maybe they would have pitied her instead. But that might have been worse then the fear, hate and fascination. She really didn't know which one out of the three was the worst.

Up ahead there was Hanji standing next to a door and it looked like she was waiting for someone. When she saw the group, her face light up like the fourth of July.

"Oh there you are, Ilse!" Hanji shouted, running to the group of three.

Pushing Petra out-of-the-way and taking both of Ilse's hands into hers, Hanji said: "I must ask more about those Titans that spoke to you." Her eyes were like shining stars that had a crazy look of fascination to them.

Ilse now knows which look was the worse out of the three. Ilse didn't know what to say to the mad scientist. During their ride back to human territory, Hanji had wanted to asked all kinds of questions about Aleah, but Erwin wouldn't let her answer any until they made it back to the Survey headquarters and even then Ilse was only able to tell Hanji part of what she learned from her time in Titan turf.

"Squad Leader Hanji please save any questions for later. Ilse is tired and wishes to rest in her quarters." Oluo said, trying to help Ilse out.

Hanji face changed from wonderment to realization of Ilse's discomfort.

She quickly let go of Ilse's hands and straightened up.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry about that, but I would really like to talk to you sometime. Maybe tomorrow?" Hanji asked.

"That's fine." Ilse said with no emotion to her voice.

"Right well, I'll see you tomorrow then." She then walked away, leaving Ilse with Petra and Oluo.

"Thanks." Ilse said to Oluo. Getting rid of Hanji would have been hard if he didn't step in. In truth she thought it would still have been hard even with his help, but lucky for her, Hanji sometimes knows when she isn't wanted.

"No problem. Now let's get to your room." he said, taking the lead.

They didn't have to walk far. Once Oluo was right next to the door that Hanji was standing at only moments earlier, he opened the door and said: "Here you are my lady."

_"Oh, so Hanji was waiting for me. Would it not have been easier to just look for me or send someone to get me? She could have sent someone to get me, after all she is one of the higher ranked officers here. I guess it doesn't matter. Only God knows what goes through that woman's mind." _Ilse thought then walked into her new room. Oluo was still holding the door open while Petra was standing in the doorframe. Both were waiting to see how Ilse liked the room.

Ilse was actually surprised at the size of the room. It looked to be a master bedroom with a king size bed, two night stands on one side of the room and on the other side was a desk, large dresser and a cedar chest. There was also a large wall mirror that was taller the Ilse.

Normally the only people in the military that would have a space like this would be the higher-ups like Commander Erwin. Not even the Captains get this much space to themselves.

"All of this is for me?" Ilse asked. She had no idea why some one of her rank would be given this.

"Yup! This is actually the guest room for important people who come to stay the night for some reason, but Erwin didn't want you to live with the other soldiers and there wasn't any other place for you, so we gave you this nice room." Petra said, smiling.

"Thank you." Ilse said, not sure of what else to say.

"Don't mention it. Is there anything else you need?" Oluo asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, we'll be at the mess hall if you need us. Come on Petra." Oluo said. Petra nodded and began to walk away. Once, she was no longer in the way, Oluo closed the door behind her.

Looking around the oversized room, Ilse went to the dresser and opened the door. It was filled with Survey Corp uniforms and some other cloths. All of them were her size.

Sighing, she closed the door and laid down on her gigantic bed, not bothering to look inside the chest.

She feel like crying, but she had no tears left. The space of the room only made her feel even more alone.

There was no one in the Survey Corps that she considered to be her friend. No, the ones she thought of as friends were all killed a year ago, leaving her by herself.

She had felt so alone after that bloody battle. Being the only human out there was a nightmare and she had tried desperately to get back home to her mother and father, but then that blonde haired Titan stopped her and she thought she had lost the moment her eyes saw him.

But then Aleah saved her and as the days went by, she didn't feel like she was the only human there. Sure, Aleah wasn't human, but something about her just didn't feel like a Titan. Ilse hadn't felt alone during her stay with Aleah, but she still felt homesickness and wanted to leave.

Now that Ilse was back, she felt just as alone as she did out there. Without her friends or family around there was only strangers to keep her company.

And so she just laid there thanking of how she was alone again, but this time she was surrounded by humans that couldn't possible know the pain she felt.

* * *

Three days later, Hanji was able to convince Commander Erwin to capture Titans to learn more about them and find out what they are. They had captured three Titans of the smaller class, much to Hanji's delight. But after hearing about Aleah and how smart she is, Hanji wanted to go back and capture her too. Unfortunately, Commander Erwin said that a Titan of that size wouldn't be allowed inside the walls. Hanji understood why, but she still didn't like his answer.

Since, she was able to get three Titans, she didn't push the matter though, knowing she was lucky he agreed to capture them in the first place.

And to think, Hanji would not have had those Titans in the first place if it wasn't for what Ilse wrote down in that notebook.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks to all of those that have reviewed, followed and favorite my story. It really helps me to keep on writing. **

** So what do you think about this chapter? I thought a third person point of view would be better for this chapter, since Aleah wasn't in most of it. I was thinking of changing this story to Adventure/Drama, but I would like to hear what you think it should be. **

**I might start to read the manga, but I prefer to just watch the anime. I just hope I didn't miss something that could effect the plot too badly. **

**It will be a while until the next chapter, since I have other stories that need to be updated and I need time to think about how Ilse and Aleah will change the plot. I'll try to keep the timeline and plot somewhat the same, but with one character that should be died now alive and a Titan that's smart and wants to change the future, it can be hard to keep things the same. **

**The next chapter will be called: Wall Rose is Breached.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Wall Rose is Breached

**Chapter Nine: Wall Rose is Breached**

**A month after Ilse went back to the Survey Corps. Aleah's POV**

After Ilse left, I have been preparing myself for when the Colossal Titan attacks Wall Rose.

I know that I'm stronger than regular Titans, but that didn't mean I could win in a fight with those Titan shifters. After all they were not only strong, but also smart and were actually trained to fight. I on the other hand have never been trained in the art of fighting. Well, I might have token a class of some kind that involved defining oneself, but I have pretty much lost all my memoirs now. I do still remember facts of my world, but anything personal I have no clue about.

Back to what I was saying, since I don't know how to fight, I have been training myself. I don't have to worry about stamina. As long as the sun is out I'll always have energy to burn. It's my speed and strength that I have been focusing on. Yes, I am already stronger and faster than all the Titans I have fought, but I have a felling that once I fight the Titan shifters it will be completely different.

I have not made a plan yet, meanly because I don't know if I should or shouldn't let him break throw the wall. I remember that many people had died that day that has yet to come, but they were all in the military. Soldiers that willingly signed up to fight and die for humanity. Sure they didn't think of themselves dying on the battle field when they joined and some of them just wanted an easy life in the Military Police, but still it was foolish of them to not think that they would have to fight for their lives.

Plus, if I somehow stopped the Colossal Titan then Eren wouldn't discover his Titan abilities. Of course he might find out about them later, but he was lucky that the military didn't kill him the first time. He might not be so lucky later on.

There are so many factors to think about, it's overwhelming. When you change one thing, it can change another and another. It's like a never-ending cycle of change and after so many changes then the whole story is different with a different outcome.

Because of those thoughts, I never wished to think on it for that long. Instead I focused on my training.

First I started on my speed. Everyday, I would run as fast as I can for as long as I could, which would be all day thanks to me never running out of energy. I didn't have a watch to time myself, but what I did have was the sun.

What I would do is start at the same spot every day and run to a certain place. My starting spot was next to this building that was next to a dirt road. At the same time every day I would look at the shadow of the building and when the shadow was at a certain point, I would then run. My stopping place was about twenty miles to this abandoned town. I would run on the roads and throw other villages and towns so I knew that I had run the same distance as I did before. Once I got to the town, I would look at the shadows of the buildings to give myself an estimated time of how long it took me to run.

For the first two weeks it looked like my speed hadn't changed and I had thought perhaps my Titan body couldn't improve, but I kept running until I finally saw some advancement.

It has now been a month since I least saw Ilse and I still feel loneliness, but my training has helped me forget about the bad things that will happen within a year or so. But sometimes I'll still get very depressed over my thoughts of being stuck here and knowing about all those good people dying. Sometimes my depression gets so out of hand that I would just lay down, cry and stay that way until the stars once again come out to give me comfort and light in this dark world of death.

When Ilse was around, I didn't cry. While I did, but not as long, since she would always try to get me to stop crying.

_"I think I should work on my strength today." _I randomly thought today when the sun was raising. I was laying down on my back with both hands behind my head. This is how I always rest, because it is the best star-watching position.

Slowly getting up, I wondered how I would build up my strength. Looking at the sun, I still had about an hour before I normally begin my run. At this time I would still be resting, but running there and back took up most of my day, so I would need to use my mornings and nights for my strength.

_"I guess I'll start with my stretches then move on to something else. Maybe push ups." _

Now I was standing up and began my stretching routine, which lasted ten minutes then I went on to push ups. Now I never did push ups in my Titan body and I though it would be somewhat hard, but it was very easy. It was so easy that I began to only use one hand and even then it felt too easy. I remember something Hanji had or will tell Eren that could explain part of why these push ups were too easy. She said that she once picked up a small Titan's arm and that it felt like it weighed nothing like a feather. That may mean that may body actually doesn't have that much weight compared to its mass. Or may be I didn't have that much mass. I'm not sure.

Anyways, I felt like the push ups weren't helping, but decided to keep doing it until it was time for my run. Time passed by quickly and now I was running on the dirt road.

_"Maybe I should just work on my fighting skills. My speed has improved, but not by much and I don't know if my strength would get any better as well. But how could I improve on fighting? I could punch and kick all day long at trees, but without someone to fight with then how will I know where I stand at in a real fight?" _

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a fifteen meter Titan running on the road towards me. This wasn't unusual and I normally run into at least one Titan a day on my runs, but this Titan was different. It was running extremely fast for a Titan and not only that, but the way it was running crept me out.

The thing wasn't bending its knees or elbows and the way its neck was bent over looking up at the sky just wasn't normal. Instantly, I knew it was an abnormal.

Abnormal Titans are rarer than regular Titans and I don't see them as often. I estimated that one out of twenty-five Titans are abnormal and that's not counting Titan shifters.

Like I said, I don't normally see Abnormal Titans, but when I do, I would try to kill them, since they are much more dangerous than other Titans.

Cracking my knuckles in that badass way, but probably just made myself look like a jackass, I put up both of my fists and readied myself. Within seconds the Titan was right in front of me and in one quick motion, I punched him in the jaw.

His head was already tilted back, so he didn't see it coming, but it also made it easier for the force of the impacted to sever his head off and make it fly through the air like a cannon ball. The Titan body fall to the ground next to my feet. It was twitching and I could tell that its head would grow back in a minute.

The Abnormal wasn't the only one that got injured.

_"I might have used a little too much force on that one." _I thought, looking at my right arm that I could now feel it having fractures and some of the bones were sticking out.

It still astonishes me that no matter what the injury is my body could heal itself within seconds. The only place I'm careful with is the back of my neck for obvious reasons.

Catching movement in the bottom of my eyes, I looked down at the Titan whose head had grown back and was trying to stand up. My arm was now completely back to normal as if nothing had happened.

Swiftly, I hit the Titan once again with my healed arm, but this time hitting the weak spot. Part of me wanted to do what Eren did in that one episode where he stepped on a Titan's neck, but I felt like that would somehow be plagiarism. I doubt that I'll get in trouble for it, but it's the principle that matters.

The Abnormal began to decay as steam covered the thing and before I could blink all that remand was the skeleton and even that was almost gone.

_"That was fun. Well back to my run." _And so I went back to my daily routine with nothing else exiting happening to me.

As the weeks went by, my speed improved more, but my strength pretty much stayed the same. I don't know why. I have been doing push ups, using trees as heavy bags and some other things, but I haven't seen any improvement.

It does not make sense to me. If my speed can improve then so should my strength!

As for my fighting skills, while I have been killing more Titans and using them as punching bags, but I don't think that has been helping me.

I'm lucky that they still are leaving me alone, no matter what I was doing. This one time, I was beating up a ten meter class Titan and this other Titan came walking by. The thing just walked right past me as I was beating the Titan to death like it was normal! It's like the Titans don't give a shit about me unless I do something that affects them personally.

I stopped running meanly because, I got bored doing it.

I wanted to know where the Colossal Titan would most likely attack. I had little if nothing to go by in finding the place. The anime never really showed were things happened just a general idea of the location.

I spent days looking around the outside of Wall Rose, but I still have no idea where it was at.

It frustrated me to no end, because even though I have not made up my mind on what to do when the Colossal Titan attacks, I would still like to know where the attack starts at.

Another thing that I wish to know is when will they attack? I know it was in the year 850, but I don't know what month or day it will be. I'm not even sure if this is already the year 850 or if it's still 849.

The only thing that can warn me is that on the day the attack began, the main Scout Regiment had went on some kind of a mission. But they already go on missions every few days. I know this, because I stay close to Wall Rose and with my strong sense of smell, I know when there is any humans outside of the wall.

So every time I smell humans, I think doomsday has come and am on high alert all day only to find out that nothing happened. And after so many false alarms, I stopped using it as a wronging sign.

When the Survey Corps go on a mission I always stay away from them. My sense of smell is a big help here, because I know where they are at from as far away as ten miles.

With no plan of action and no idea how long it will be, I can only wait and see what will happen.

* * *

Months later, and nothing that interesting has happened. There were a few close calls with the Survey Corps, but I was able to get away.

Today, I'm walking in this town or I guess it's more like a city. Anyways, the reason I'm here is because it's easier to find Titans in large towns or cities like this one and I wanted to see if I can find an Abnormal. I wanted to fight one, since they are harder to defeat and it gives me more of a challenge. Unfortunately, I'm having no luck.

Suddenly, I picked up the scent of humans. The scent is very faint and I was lucky to have noticed it in the first place, but it was still there. They must be around ten miles away, since that is my limit. I couldn't tell if they were heading in my direction or not and I'm not sure how many they were.

Playing it safe, I walked in the opposite direction. I wasn't in a hurry, since it wasn't like they would get here anytime soon. The Survey Corps normal don't go that far into Titan turf, so I didn't have to worry about them catching up to me.

It wasn't until hours later that I noticed all the Titans were traveling to Wall Rose. This puzzled me for a few reasons. One was that even though Titans tend to stay close to the wall, they normally don't travel together. In fact the only times I could think of when they do that is when there are humans involved in someway. I instantly thought about the humans I smelled earlier, but there wouldn't be this many Titans going after that group.

No, this was very odd and further more it must mean something bad is about to happen if it hasn't already.

There was really only one way for me to find out what was going on and that was to follow the Titans.

Because, I had run away from the Survey Corps earlier, I was a good distance away from Wall Rose and so I could not see it anymore. Over the time I have spent wandering around inside Wall Maria has given me enough knowledge of the terrain for me to know that the Titans were not just going to the Wall, but to a very particular part of the wall.

The closer I got to Wall Rose the more Titans showed up and the more my nerves were getting to me.

Wall Rose was now within my sights, but it was still far away. And then the worst possible thing to happen. Happened, right in front of my eyes. The same flash of red lightning from five years ago with the same white smoke and then the same Colossal Titan appearing right next to the wall.

Images of the destroyed Shiganshina District flooded my mind along with the screams and the thick smell of the blood. All the horrors I saw from not only from the day Wall Maria was breached, but also from when all those people had died trying to block the hole in Wall Maria, hit me like a train. It was like an old wound that hadn't completely healed in the first place, was torn opened once again.

Everything was almost the exact same thing from five years ago, but there were a few things that are different. First, was that I was much further away from him then the last time and the second is that this time I wasn't frozen with fear.

The moment I saw the Colossal Titan, I ran as fast as I could. I knew it was hopeless for me to get there in time to stop him, but I knew that a lot of people will die if I just stand there on the sidelines like when Wall Maria fell.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I don't like this chapter. I should have just rewritten the whole thing, but I'm lazy and wanted to get on with the story. I would have updated faster, but like I said before, I only have time to write on the weekends. **

**Aleah is still very afraid of what she knows will happen and she will always have a part of her mind that is in denial, but very thing she sees, smalls, touches, and hears feels just as real as before she became a Titan, so she cannot think that the people that die in front of her are not her imagination. **

**As for the next chapter, I have not thought of a name for it. I might update next Saturday, but I can't make any promises on it. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	10. Slaughter

**This chapter begins in episode five then skips to episode seven ending somewhere in episode eight. When you get to the Time skip, you can just go head to the least sentence, since it's just about what happened after Mikasa lost all her full and they went on that insane plan of theirs to use Eren in his Titan form to kill the Titans at HQ. I don't even know why I wrote that part. You can just watch the last few minutes of episode seven and the first minutes of episode eight. **

* * *

**Chapter ten: Slaughter**

**Aleah's POV**

It had taken me what felt like hours, but was more like one hour, to get to where the Colossal Titan had broken through. The fact that I was going at my top speed non stop during that hour just shows how far away I was. If I were to guess, I would say that my top speed is somewhere around sixty miles per hour. Of course I wasn't really sixty miles away from Wall Rose. It just took me longer, because of the rough terrain and it wasn't like there was a road that lead straight to the gap in the wall.

The smell of human blood was strong in the air, but for some reason it wasn't as bad as when Wall Maria was breached or when those civilians went on that suicide mission. I don't know why that is, but right now it wasn't the main thing I was thinking about. I could her screams of civilians running away and the battle cries of the soldiers as the Titans devoured each one of them.

I made it inside Wall Rose with some other Titans running to join the chaos. It was like a slaughter. The Titans were like cats going after mice that were trapped. It was so easy for the Titans it was almost like shooting fish in a barrel.

I did not know what I was planning on doing nor know what I could and could not do, but my conscience would not let my mind think about all the possible changes my existence in this fictional world could make.

There was no humans within eyesight; only Titans heading deeper into Wall Rose.

Without even thinking, I grabbed the nearest Titan and slammed him to the ground. The impact did not kill the Titan, but I knew that it would not. I just wanted to keep him still long enough for me to use my claws to cut through the back of his neck. The poor Titan was died within seconds.

There was many Titans all-around me, but they were not paying attention to me (they never do). It made it easier for me to kill the Titans one by one. Unlike the Titan shifters, I do not have to worry about the Titans attacking me. I wish I knew why, but then I may not want the answer either.

I could still hear the humans' screams and smell their shed blood, but I could not see any humans. There were died half-eaten bodies everywhere, but almost all the people had run away.

I was killing Titans non stop and I have lost count of how many I defeated (not that I was counting in the first place). It was not just the big ones, but also the little Titans that I was going after. It didn't matter to me what kind or type of Titan it was; the Titans closest to me, were died Titans. That's all that mattered.

After literally crushing a three meter Titan with my foot, I noticed a movement in the corner of my eye. Looking over, I saw tiny figures flying through the sky. Jumping from roof to roof, trying desperately to stay alive. They were far away, but it was easy to till that they were from the Survey Corps.

They were cutting down the Titans one by one like what I was doing, but they were having a harder time. Their progress was slow and I saw some of them get injured, die or got injured then died, because of the injury.

When I first saw them there must have been ten of them, but within the few seconds of me watching them, six had died. And trust me, it wasn't a quick and painless death either.

Without thinking, I ran towards them. As I ran, I saw the least four be eaten alive by the Titans.

Tears were once again streaming down my face. Rage began to build up inside me and that's when I lost myself to the madness of hatred for every single Titan that ever existed. I can't say what I did to those Titans that ate the people who were alive just seconds before, but I can say they didn't have prayer of surviving. And so the slaughter began for me, but it wasn't the humans I was going after.

* * *

**Time skip, hours later with M**ikasa after she ran out of gas. Third person point of view. ****

She had given up. There was no way she would make it out alive. There was just no way humanly possible to escape the fifteen meter Titan without her maneuver gear and with only one blade left.

Resigning to her downfall, she patiently waited for the Titan to devour her and end her life in this world.

_"It was I good life, I have no regrets." _she thought, closing her eyes.

The smiling Titan's hand was inches away from her. It seemed as if she was going to die, but suddenly, she used her blade to slash at the giant hand making the Titan pull it away. Before the Titan could grab her with his other hand, Mikasa jumped away. She landed five meters away, but the Titan wasn't going to give up.

He slammed his hand at where she was stranding at. She barely dodged it, but the force made her body fly into a wall.

_"Why?" _she asked herself. The Titan's other hand that was now healed, went after her, but she was able to dodge it once again, but the force of the impacted made her fall to the ground a few feet away and she rolled a few more feet.

_"I had already given up. Why, am I still struggling?" _She coughed, slowly sitting up. _"Why, do I keep getting up?_

The Titan was on his knees. He tried to get up using the wall for support, but he slipped and fall back down. But that wouldn't stop him from getting a human meal.

_"Why, am I still fighting?" _she questioned, standing up. _"I have lost any reason to live." _she looked up at the sky. "_What keeps pushing me?"_ The Titan, now on his feet, blocked her view of the sun.

Stepping back, she turned around to run, but then a massive foot stepped out into view, then the rest of the Titan became visible. She turned back to the first Titan and memories of Eren flooded her mind. She remembered the day of her parents' deaths and how he told her to fight, because that's the only way to live.

The two Titans walked towards her.

_"I'm so sorry Eren. I'm throw with giving up." _Other memories of Eren came to her. Good, peaceful ones filled with happens. _"Because, if I die this memories of you die with me. That's way I'll do whatever it takes to win!" _

Screaming, she was about to charge at the Titan, but the impossible happened. The second Titan's foot stamped on the ground right behind her. The ground underneath Mikasa shaked, making her loss her balance.

The Titan hit the other Titan with a powerful fist, making it fall to the ground meters away.

Mikasa had no idea what just happened and was shocked to find out that it was the Titan that possible saved her. She was afraid of what the Titan would do now and was watching with fearful eyes. The Titan the roared in rage and ran to the other Titan.

Mikasa was dumbfounded as she watched the Titan kill the other Titan. After stumping on the Titan repeatedly, the strange Titan stopped.

Out of nowhere, Armin came swooping down and grabbed Mikasa. They landed on a nearby roof. Their landed could have been more graceful, but they didn't get hurt.

"Mikasa! Are you okay?!" Armin asked. Connie also landed on the roof right beside them yelling:

"Hey, you guys alright?"

"Yes." Mikasa answered, both her and Armin standing up.

"Good. We better get out of here." Connie said. The sound of large foot steps, caused the three to look up at were two fifteen meter Titans were standing at. One of the Titans being the one that killed the other Titan.

"Oh, shit!" Connie said. Armin and Connie were terrified at the thought of having to fight two fifteen meter class Titans, but Mikasa looked calm.

"No, that one id different." she said looking at the Titan that more than likely saved her life. Connie and Armin didn't know what she meant, but then Armin spotted the steaming skeleton of a Titan. He still didn't know what she was talking about, but he had an idea of it.

Turning his eyes back to the two Titans, it looked like they were about to fight. The odd Titan roared so load that the three of them had to cover their ears. The Titan the charged at the other Titan, then hit the Titan in his face. The other Titan's head went flying of and hit a clock tower that must have been a mile away.

The now decapitated Titan fall to the ground, but it was still alive. Before, he could get up the other Titan stumped on his weak spot, instantly killing him.

"It just killed it. He know exactly were to hit the weak spot." Armin said in disbelief.

"Come on. We need to leave before he comes after us!" Connie said.

"No, he does not look like he cares about us. Any other Titan would have been after us by now." Armin said.

"He seemed to know how to fight. What is that thing?" Mikasa asked.

"Let's just call it an Abnormal. Those things are always a bad surprise." Connie said. " Forget about him. We need to get out of here."

He was about to head of the roof, but Armin stopped him by saying: "Wait, Mikasa's tanks are empty."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Connie shouted. " What are we going to do? We can't clear HQ without her!"

Mikasa didn't say anything. She knew it was suicidal of her to have used up all her gas earlier and she was ashamed of herself for not thinking about the others.

"There is only one thing to do." Armin said, kneeling down next to her. "I know there isn't that much left in them, but it's better than nothing." He pulled out his almost empty tanks and began to trade them for her empty ones.

"Armin you can't!" She protested.

"This is our only choice! It would be a waste if I had them, _but_ use them more wisely. Everyone's lives are on the line, they need your help."

That least part, felt like a hit to the face for Mikasa. She felt horrible for not caring what happened to her friends when she lead the attack. She had lost sight of what Eren had told her and many had died because of it. Ashamed was the only word that could describe what she felt in that moment.

"Alright, everything looks good. I even restocked your blades." Armin said, but he had one small blade in his hand. "Just leave me this one. I would rather this be my fate then being eaten by the Titans." He was staring at shining metal, when Mikasa took it from him and throw it off the roof. Armin couldn't believe what she just did.

"Why did you?" He asked looking at where the blade was thrown at. He was still on his knees when Mikasa put her hand on his, making him look straight into her eyes.

"Armin, I will not leave you behind." It was not necessarily a promise, more like a fact. A promise could sometimes be broken, but there was no way she would let Armin die on her watch.

She helped him stand up.

"But there are Titans everywhere. You can't jump in carrying me on your back." Armin said.

Grabbing Armin's hand, Connie began to pull him, saying: "Come on let's move."

Mikasa took the lead with Connie right behind her and pulling Armin with them.

Armin was alarmed at what they were doing. He knew it was a death sentence and couldn't possible work.

_"Please, stop. To many people have already died!" _He thought.

The strange Titan then roared, catching his attention. Armin looked back at the roaring Titan and then an insane plan formed in his mind.

"No!" he shouted, pulling his hand out of Connie's grip, causing his friends to stop. "Hold on I have an idea."

"What is it?" Connie asked.

"Only you two can pull this off, so it's up to you. This may sound crazy, but I think he may be useful." Armin said.

"You mean the Titan?" Connie asked, not believing what Armin said.

"He only attacks his own kind. He seems to have no interest in us. What if we could somehow stir him to HQ and let him loss on the other Titans? We know he has taken one out already. We can use him as a weapon." Armin explained.

"You can't be serious. How are we suppose to stir that thing?" Connie asked.

"Something is telling me that he is fighting on instinct. He is going after other Titans and if we cut them down then he will go after other Titans. That will lead him to HQ. We are not stirring him, more like luring it. I think it will work; I really do."

"Think!" Connie shouted. "You're asking us to risk our lives on stupid gut felling!"

"If I'm right about this then we could stop the Titans at HQ!"

Connie was taken aback by Armin's words.

"It's worth a shot." Mikasa said, finally putting her two cents in. Connie couldn't believe that she agreed with this insane plan.

"Seriously!" he yelled at her.

"Better, take a chance on Armin's plan then to be eaten. If there is a shot why not take it?" she asked. Armin's face light up when she said that.

"So basically we are going to recruit a Titan!?" Connie shouted.

"Yes." Mikasa said. Connie still didn't look like you agreed, but with him out numbered two to one there wasn't a point in agreeing about it.

He smiled as he said: "We'll look like idiots if it doesn't work."

"Yeah, but if it does work then it will save many lives." Armin said, happy that Connie was now in with the plan.

"Where there is a will there is a way. Come on." Mikasa said, then run and jumped of the roof. Armin and Connie quickly followed her lead in this crazy plan of theirs.

Little did they know that a certain twenty meter Titan with long black hair and golden eyes was on a rampage and that they were heading straight towards her.

* * *

** Author's Notes: Well, I started to read the manga and I'm up to chapter 58, I think. That has helped me plan the plot more, but my OC, Aleah has only watched the first season, so she won't know the future anymore after Annie turns herself into that crystal. **

**I was planning to write-up to episode nine in this chapter, but I wanted to update and it was taking forever to write it out. **

**Next chapter will be called: Titan Fight. It will go through the rest of episode eight and maybe some of episode nine. **

**Thanks for reading my story and please leave a review. **


	11. Titan Fights

**Chapter Eleven: Titan Fights**

**Aleah's POV**

I had lost myself in a sea of rage, hatred and madness. I was not thinking at all and it scared me, but at the same time I didn't care. All that mattered to me was to kill all the Titans and end their existence once and for all.

Looking back, I have no idea why I went on a rampage. There were only ten people who I saw being killed. I once saw thousands of people die in one day and all I did was cry about it. Was it because, my fear had turned into rage or maybe I was just sick of not doing anything. I don't know, but I think something inside my head had snapped.

It was like I was there, but at the same time I was not there. It's hard to explain and I don't fully understand it myself. Let my put it this way, it was like my rage took over my body for me, while the part of my mind that would think things through went to the sidelines and just watch rage handle it for a while.

I have no idea how many Titans I had slaughtered, but it must have been dozens.

One interesting thing that I wasn't aware of at the time, was that I was still crying. My face was red (in fact I think most of my body was red) and waterfalls of tears ran down my face. My long hair was in disarray with strands of black in my face and many knots small and big. Also, I was roaring like a wild beast. I'm sure I sounded like a jungle cat claiming it's kill after maiming it.

Because my rage was blinding my scenes of judgment, I didn't know that the Titan running straight towards me was Eren Jaeger.

There were no other Titans around and more than likely Mikasa, Armin and Connie did not see me kill any Titans, so they probably thought I was just another Titan. As for Eren, well, he saw me as another monster that needed to be killed. To me Eren was also a menace meant to die by my sword like claws. I can't believe that I didn't recognize him, but then again I wasn't really all there.

Eren was running with his fist ready to hit me, but even if I had lost my mind, I was still able to know what he was going to try to do.

I stood there until he got close and I dodged to the side. I guess he wasn't expecting it, so that gave me the element of surprise just for a brief moment. Taking the advantage, I dug all of my ten claws into his back, making him fall down on the hard ground. I was on top of him with my claws still deep inside him. Normally I use my hands to hit the weak spot, but since they there occupied at the moment, I went with the next best thing. My monstrous fangs.

Opening up my mouth as far as it would go, I went for the kill point. When I was mere inches away from biting down, something sliced through my hair and cut the back of my neck. Thank God that it wasn't deep enough to kill me.

It was _very_ shocking to me. That was probably the closest I came to dying ( if I can die) in this world. Acting on instinct, I quickly pulled my hands loss and put them on the back of my neck to shield it.

It seemed that my near death experience shocked me back to my senses, because now I was actually thinking. Rage was there, but now it was he that was on the sidelines watching.

"Shit! I missed!" Connie yelled, moving away from Aleah in cause she decided to go after him.

_"Wait, I know that voice." _I thought, looking away from the Titan under me and turned my head to where I heard the voice. Sure enough, I saw Connie, Armin (who was riding on Connie's back) and Mikasa, moving around using their 3D maneuver gear.

Mikasa was moving at unbelievable speeds and just then I realized that she was coming after me.

_"Shit! Oh crap, I need to get out of here!" _I thought, standing up and ran away. Eren quickly recovered and was now running after me. Lucky for me that I was much faster than him.

Mikasa, Armin and Connie were talking (more like yelling) to each other and I couldn't hear all that they were saying, but some words reached my ears. They were saying words like "that Titan is another Abnormal" and "It's leading him in the wrong direction".

With Eren coming after me, I didn't pay that much attention to what those three were saying, but the part about the wrong direction did get my attention.

_"What are they talking about 'wrong direction'?" _I asked myself. _"Think! What happened when Wall Rose was breached!" _I tried to think of what happened, but it has been five years, since I least watched the damn anime. Plus, it's kind of hard to think with a fifteen meter Eren trying to kill you.

I didn't have to worry about the other three non Titan shifters, since they couldn't keep up with my speed and would run out of gas soon.

_"Wait, that's it! I remember now! The soldiers were running low on fuel, but the Supple Unit could not get them the gas, because the Titans were in the supply room or something like that. The memory is fuzzy, but I think I know the important parts to it. Okay, so what am I going to do about it?" _I asked myself.

I do not know where the HQ was at; only that I was going the wrong way. Also, even if I did lead Eren to where he is suppose to go, he would more than likely still try to kill me. If I keep running away then the others will run out of fuel and will die.

_"If I'm going the wrong way then, I need to find out where the stupid HQ is at, before Mikasa, Armin and Connie run out of fuel. But, how can I find out. It's not like I could ask for directions." _

And just like that, a light bulb turned on in my head. Looking back, I saw Eren was still after me, but he wasn't the one I was looking for. They were harder to see do to the fact of how small they were and how far away they are, but I managed to spot the three tiny figures flying throw the air.

_"Okay, first I need to get past Eren somehow and grab one of them without hurting them. With Armin on Connie's back it's more likely that I would injure them. Mikasa would be harder to catch, but then if I did grab her then I wouldn't have to worry about her killing me. Maybe, I could get all three of them, but I don't know if I can do that. Oh well here goes nothing." _

Quickly, I turned around and was now running straight to Eren and he looked _very _pissed off. Using my speed to its full advantage, I was able to run around him before he could attack me. Now I was in a very dangerous spot, between Eren and the three trainees. Both were coming at me with the intent to kill. I had to time this right or risk killing myself or someone else.

Mikasa was the closest, while Connie and Armin were about twenty meters behind her. She was coming to kill me, but she didn't know that I wasn't her enemy.

She was finally close enough, so I reached out to grab her with the hand that I was using to shielded my neck, but she cut off one of my fingers. Using her 3D maneuver gear, she was able to get behind me and she was way too close to my neck for comfort. Swiftly, I moved my injured hand back to caving the back of my neck. Mikasa, could not maneuver to get close enough for a killing hit, but she was still after me.

Missing my chance with Mikasa, my next targets were now Armin and Connie. I was thankful that I had chosen my injured hand, because even though my body heals extremely fast, I only had seconds in-between the time of failing to get Mikasa to now having a second chance with Armin and Connie. My hand that was whole was the better one to use as I grabbed hold of the two guys.

"F***!" Connie yelled and so did Armin, but he didn't curse like Connie. They looked like they were in pain even though I tried to be as gentle as possible.

Eren had passed Mikasa and was now nearer to me then before. But, I did not need to worry about him and Mikasa too much, since it was easy for me to out run them. Instead my attention was on the two guys I had captured.

"What are we going to do now?!" Connie asked Armin.

"I'm not sure, but's an abnormal and it doesn't look like it will eat us right away." Armin said.

"W-wherer n-need to go?" I asked, still not use to talking and it was even worse, because it's been so long since the last time I said anything.

Connie was looking up staring at me with his mouth opened, while Armin was looking away from me, but I could still till that he was just as shocked as Connie was. If it was not for the life and death situation then, I might have laughed at them.

"Did that Titan just talked to us?" Connie asked, slowly.

"Y-yes. Quick answer. N-not much t-time." I said. It was quicker for me to skip on some words as long as my point came across to them.

Armin, looked up at me and said: "Just keep going straight ahead!" That surprised me, since any other person might have asked more questions than give answers, but Armin was smart. I wish I knew what he was thinking, but as long as he wasn't leading me into a trap then I would be okay.

It didn't take too long for us to reach HQ and thankfully Mikasa did not run out of fuel on the way.

There were Titans surrounding the place and I could see two trying to get to the humans inside through a hole in the building that they probably made themselves.

I know those two were the ones that needed to be taken out first, but I couldn't fight while holding Armin and Connie. Lucky for me, Eren was more than happy to get rid of them for me. I guess he gave up on me or with all these other Titans around, he might have lost focus on me. Either way, it made it easier for me.

Eren attacked the two Titans that had made the hole, first. He had pushed them far enough away that I could place Connie and Armin inside the building. As for Mikasa, she must have seen me put them down, because she smashed through a window and was now inside the building as well.

That left me with nothing else to do, but watch Eren beat up the Titans. I thought about helping, but he didn't look like he needed any. Plus, I needed to keep an eye on him just in case he tries to kill me again. I could not risk, him running out of Titans.

But that didn't seem to be a problem, because more and more showed up. If I were to guess I would say that all the noise Eren was making was attracting them here or it might be the smell of all the humans inside the HQ building. It really didn't matter. Eren was killing them left and right, but I knew he could not keep this up for long.

At first he could regenerate, but it looked like his body was slowly losing that ability.

Three ten meter Titans went at him from all sides at the same time. They jumped on top of Eren and began to bite into his flash. Roaring like a deranged animal, Eren shook two of them off. The third he grabbed its head with both his hands and twisted it until the neck snapped, killing it.

_"Hmm, I didn't know you could kill a Titan by snapping its neck._" I thought, as Eren killed the other two.

Eren was beginning to slow down. Titans of different sizes ganged up on him and for the first time, Eren looked like he was in trouble.

_"Should I help now? He was fine in the anime, but what if me being here will change his survival. It's been what? Half an hour maybe more, since Mikasa and the others went inside HQ. How much longer will they take?"_ I thought. There was simply too many Titans for Eren to fight on his own. Being the strongest doesn't matter if you go up against dozens of enemies. _" If Eren does run out of Titans it won't really matter if he goes after me. He'll be too weak to do anything." _

Making up my mind, I went to join the Titan fight.

I went after the Titans nearest to me, which the first one was a fifteen meter class Titan that was over weight. I kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down and I instantly regretted it. There was a reason why his stomach looked over filled; it's because it was over filled with humans or what was left of the humans.

You probable already guessed it, but I'll tell you what happened anyways. The Titan threw up or more specifically he coughed up dead human bodies that had somehow formed into large spheres.

It reminded me of how a cat would throw up hair balls, because its stomach cannot disgusted it. Titans eat humans all the time, but they don't have a digestive system. So, once a Titan had its full of humans, it normal coughs them up like how this Titan just did.

Even though, I have been in this world for over five years, never once have I seen a Titan throw up humans. I might have seen the remains of Titans' upchucks before, but seeing a Titan actually vomit the human remains was a lot more disturbing.

Disgusted with what I just witnessed, I ended the Titan's life.

* * *

It's been two hours, since I joined in the Titan brawl and I'm starting to get impatient. How long did it take Mikasa, Armin and the others to kill the Titans inside the storage room and reload their supplies? The anima made it seem like it was an hour at the most.

They should be done soon, but what will I do after that? If I stay, Eren and the trainees may try to kill me, but there is still time for me to leave Wall Rose before Eren blocks the opening with that massive boulder. But more people may die without my help and my conscience would drive me even more insane.

I kicked a four meter class Titan in the back of neck, killing it. Looking over at Eren, he was fighting a ten meter class Titan. Actually, it was more like Eren was torturing the Titan as he tore its arms and legs off then decided to kill it.

Looking at the both of us, it would look like Eren took the most damage and he might have, but there was no way to tell for sure. During the fight, Eren's ability to regenerate had stopped working. The Titans had eaten some of his flash and there was bite marks all over his body. He also had broken bones sticking out, making him look like a walking corpse revived after being in a fatal accident.

I on the other hand, looked fine. All the injuries I received during the struggle were healed within seconds. Even my hair regenerated when Connie had cut off a good portion of it.

Now that the Titan was died, Eren looked around for his next victim, but his eyes landed on me.

_"Wait. Why is he looking at me? What about the other Titans?" _I thought, looking around for any Titans, but then realized there was non left. There most still be Titans in Wall Rose, but they most be in a different area.

Eren began to run towards me with a murderous look.

_"Well, F***. This is exactly what I wanted to avoid." _I thought, readying myself for the fight.

Eren and I clashed, our hands locked together as we tried to overthrow the other. My height gave me a slight advantage, but it was so small that it really didn't matter who was the taller one. Eren knows how to fight and that made it even harder for me, but the fact that he was severely injured was what made the outcome. After all, trying overpower someone taller than you and in better health, with two broken arms is not going to end well for you.

I flipped Eren on his back and pinned him down. Eren wouldn't give up and thrashed around like a shark out of water, trying to get out from under me. It took all my strength to keep him down. His arms were too mangled to be any help to him.

At one point in the struggle, he bite my arm with his sharp teeth and took a big chuck of my flesh. It didn't hurt, since I never feel pain and the gap in my arm quickly closed itself, but it made me mad. In retaliation, I punched Eren in the face with the arm he had bitten. And of course that only made him fight me more.

During the whole fight, we never once took our eyes away from the other ones. I could see the fury within his eyes and the hatred he had towards me. I didn't know what he was thinking, but part of me wondered if my eyes had the same emotion as his. I didn't hate him, but I knew that rage was a very normal emotion for me.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of cheering and the cables of the 3D maneuver gear hooking on to buildings. Turning my attention away from Eren, I looked over my shoulder to see that all the soldiers were retreating with their supplies replenished.

Well, almost all of them. Mikasa was staring at me from on top the roof. She was alone, but I knew the others will soon join her to see what she is looking at.

With my attention on Mikasa, Eren was finally able to throw me off him. Before he could attack me, I quickly ran.

I wanted to get away from him, because I didn't know if Mikasa and the others would try to "save" Eren from me. Armin and Connie more than likely already told every one of my speaking abilities, but would that stop them from killing me in favor of the Titan that kills his own kind? I didn't know if they saw or didn't see me kill some of the Titans and I wasn't going to guess on which one it is.

I ran away with Eren after me, but as I looked back I saw that he changed directions. I stopped and turned around to see what he was doing.

There was another Titan with blonde short hair and was kind of skinny.

Eren was screaming bloody murder as he charged toward the Titan. With both his arms broken, he instead used his mouth to grab the back of the Titan's neck and bitten down so hard that it killed the Titan. He let go of the decaying body and roared one least time before dropping down.

Knowing that his friends would see him coming out of the Titan body and that Mikasa would keep him safe, I ran away before they would come after me.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, so I'm not the best at fight scenes, but I think I did okay. This chapter is the longest chapter so far by about two hundred words more than the second longest. I'm happy that I'm making this chapters longer, but it makes it harder to update faster. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on my story. Thanks for readying. **

** Chapter twelve will be could: A**pprehend by a Mad Scientist****


	12. Apprehend by a Mad Scientist

**Chapter Twelve: Apprehend by a Mad Scientist**

**Aleah's POV**

I'm not sure where I am now, but at least I am far away from Eren and the military. Titans are still everywhere, but right now I could careless about them.

I needed to think what my next move will be. I'm hoping that the events of the canon will be somewhat the same, but knowing my luck I did something that royally mess everything up or will mess everything up in the future. Hell, I probable did something that actually killed someone, but I don't know. With all the Titans that I killed, I must have saved at least someone from getting eaten.

The memories of what happened are still a bit blurred and the parts that I do remember are not of much use to me if I have now idea how long it will take to get there. I had thought it would have taking Mikasa and the others an hour to reload their supplies, but instead it took two maybe more hours.

That anime was a fast paced show and it makes sense that the writers never showed every single moment and would cut to something else, but right now I wish they would have given me something to work with, time wise.

I stopped running and was now in one of the more heavily hit areas. Many of the building that were as tall as me were now reduced to rubble and there were bodies of the unfortunate soldiers who did not die peacefully, scattered around on the ground.

I hate to say it, but I have seen worse. It wasn't like I didn't feel for their lost lives anymore; my heart was still in torment at seeing their mangled and disfigure body parts lying around, because a Titan decided not to eat the human whole. It's just that there wasn't as many people who died today compared to five years ago. Twenty present of the human population had died within only a handful of days. In my opinion, if I was able to pull myself together after witnessing that, then I would be more than able to endure the horrors this day will bring.

None of the military forces were around in this area anymore, which I was thankful for, but I know sooner or later I'll run into them again.

There is no way for me to know how much time I have left before Eren blocks Wall Rose. I should get out of Wall Rose while I still can, but what if Eren doesn't block the gap in the wall? What if I did something that would stop that from happening? What if Eren, Mikasa, Armin or one of the others die and it will be all my fault?

My head was beginning to hurt from all the negative thoughts rolling around inside my head. I was beginning to get angry about everything that was going on. It was so frustrating to think about the future of this world and not know what may or may not change.

_"Why can't this day just end already?!" _I thought as I began to pull my hair, ripping it out only for it to grow back a second later. _" I have no idea what to do. I could try to save the day by blocking the breach, so less Titans get in, but then Eren wouldn't be able to prove that he isn't a monster. The only thing I can really do to help is kill more Titans." _

Suddenly, I heard a cannon fire. It sounded far away and there wasn't a reason for me to worry about it, but an image of Eren and his friends surrounded by fearful soldiers with weapons ranging from blades to large cannons, pointed all at them, popped into my mind.

_"Was that the same cannon that fired on Eren? It could be, but it's more likely to have been a different incident of some kind." _I thought, looking at where I had heard the cannon, but couldn't see anything.

Deciding that just standing around thinking wasn't really doing me any good, I went of to once again join the chaos.

* * *

This day just doesn't want to end. Hours of killing Titans and avoiding the military was starting to put a strain on me, mentally. I never had to watch out for the military, before. The smell of humans was everywhere and it made it almost impossible for me to till where the living humans were at. I felt like I needed to look behind my shoulder every few minutes to make sure non of the soldiers were coming from behind.

I notice that there was a large group of humans from the south side. And so did the other Titans. I couldn't see them, but I could smell them. There must be a lot of them over there if I was able to till their odor from within this city, drenched with human stench.

I think I know what they were doing there and if I'm right I might want to leave now before it's too late to escape Wall Rose.

There was only one problem with that. I have no idea where the damn breach is at!

During all the chaos, confusion and death, I lost my sense of direction. What's worse is that Wall Rose is so massive and the territory inside it is so large that it makes it impossible for me to see where the breach is at. Sure I could still see Wall Rose, but not the giant hole.

There was some clues that I could use to give me a better idea of where to go. Like for one, if the large group of humans is what I think it is then I should go the opposite way.

So, I began to run straight to the wall ignoring all the Titans that I passed by on the way. I still was trying to stay away from any soldiers. Key word 'tried'.

Unfortunately, I ran into a certain group of Titan sleighing machines with an insane researcher as their squad leader.

"Hah, is that Aleah?!" Hanji shouted from on top a roof. I was pretty far away from them and I couldn't make out their faces, but once I heard that unmistakable voice that could only belong to that crazy, Titan obsessed scientist, I knew who those people must be.

Without even thinking I bolted in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Third person point of view**

"Oh! Come back!" Hanji shouted as the Titan known as Aleah ran off at an unbelievable speed faster than anyone could hope of caching up to. She was practically foaming at the mouth like a dog that was chained up and there was a big juicy steak taken by a cat and it was running away with it.

She wanted to capture, Aleah so much that it was hurting her on the inside, but she knew there was little hope for that to happen.

The massive hole in Wall Rose had been blocked by Eren picking up the gigantic bolder and covering it. That had been an hour ago and many of the Titans inside the wall were now died, but there was still many left that needed to be exterminated as quickly as possible. That is the opinion of almost all the other squad leaders, but Hanji has her own ideas of what would be the best thing to do with the Titans.

She wasn't asking for much just a few Titans to keep for her experiments. About ten would be great, but there would be no way she could get Commander Erwin Smith to agree with that. May be she could get five if she was lucky. But she would rather have Aleah then ten Titans or a hundred for that matter.

Aleah was different from any other Titan known to mankind and she may also be the most dangerous Titan. The fact that Aleah was the only Titan that could talk even if it was only basic and short sentences, but it still showed how different she is from the other Titans. Aleah was also very fast to the point were it is impossible to match her speed.

But Hanji did not want Aleah, because of how dangerous she is. No, she wanted Aleah, because she had saved Ilse, a soldier for the Survey Corps that was the only survivor from her squad. No Titan has ever done that before at least not to Hanji's knowledge.

Hanji did not care how or by what means, but she told herself that she will capture Aleah and find out what makes her so different.

"Everyone listen up! We are going after the Titan called Aleah and capture her before any soldiers try to kill her!" she shouted to her squad. Lucky her Captain Levi or the other captains were not around to stop her.

She was already forming the perfect plan to capture the fast-moving Titan.

* * *

An hour later almost all the Titans within Wall Rose were dead, but there were still a few dozen left over. Most of them were the smaller class Titans making it easier for the soldiers to kill them, but it also made it harder for them to find the man-eating monsters. After all a fifteen meter class Titan can be seen from a mile away, but a five meter Titan can easily be hidden behind buildings, tress and many other things of that nature.

Aleah being one of the rare twenty meter tell Titans was finding out first hand how hard it is to hide in a city from soldiers determined to kill her. She was on the run and was scared out of her mind at the thought that she may actually die soon. She wanted to get out of Wall Rose as quick as possible, but since she didn't know how or where to go, it became very troublesome.

She knew she should have left earlier, but thanks to her conscious and worries of the timeline she had stayed much longer then what she should have. And now it looks like she will not leave alive.

There were dozen of soldiers after her right now, but she was able to quickly and easily shake them off. Unfortunately as soon as she lost them another dozen soldiers would spot her and go after her. This process repeated over and over again, giving Aleah no chance of finding a way out.

As this kept up, she was starting to feel anxiety over how they started to not make as much of an effort into going after her. She had a sinking feeling they were planning something, but she didn't know what it was.

_"Damn it! I need to get over the Wall, but these military guys are just not giving me a break."_ She thought, dodging yet another group of soldiers then ran away from them.

Suddenly, something that sounded like cannon fire was heard and she felt sharp hooks dig deep into her body (mainly around her legs). In less then a second later, her legs were stuck thanks to the chains holding her in place. Since, she was running at her top speed the fall was anything, but pleasant. The impact to the hard stone road caused her ribs to break and crack along with some other bones like her right arm that she used on instinct to help soften her landing.

"Throw the Nets!" the mad scientist ordered at the top of her lungs. The Survey Corp soldiers swiftly followed their superior's orders and launch the massive nets made of iron chains over, Aleah's still body.

It appeared as if the massive knowledgeable Titan was in a daze and was so stunned of what had happened that she could no longer move (of course the iron chains were also helping to keep her from moving). Her wild eyes were darting to one corner of her eye to the next, looking like the eyes of a captured animal.

Hanji was on top of one of the roofs looking like she had just won the Jake pot. There were dozens of other Survey Corp soldiers on the roofs and on the ground. They must have been hiding in wait for Aleah, because for one Aleah would have seen the large group of humans and two they would not have been able to capture her unless they were ready to fire any minute.

"Yes! We got her!" Hanji joyfully cheered, jumping and dance around like a child on Christmas morning. She even grabbed the nearest soldier next to her and made him dance and jump with her. The guy was asking (begging) her nicely to please let him go, but his voice could not be heard over Hanji's screams of happiness.

Aleah was now able to pull her thoughts together and tried to get up, but the iron chains held her in place. She would get lucky a few times and was able to pull lose a chain or two, but the second she did that three or four more would take their place by the watchful soldiers who would not take their eyes off her.

Looking up at the lunatic who was still dancing around with the unfortunate soldier, Aleah knew she was in trouble.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites guys! It really helps me want to continue writing the story. ****Sorry if I made you guys wait too long for this update. I was just busy with school and I had a lot of things to do. **

**Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but at least I can say it's not the shortest chapter I have written in this fan fiction of mine. **

**The next chapter will be called: Tests **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	13. Meeting Commander Erwin

**Author's Note: I know I said in the last chapter that this chapter was going to be names 'Tests', but I decided to write something else, so the next chapter will be 'Tests.' **

**My Beta is busy at the moment, so this chapter has not been looked over by him/her. So sorry if there is any mistakes in it. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Meeting Commander Erwin **

**Aleah's POV**

_"Now what am I going to do?" _I asked myself, looking at Hanji who was still jumping with joy. She has been doing that for a few minutes now and the poor guy who was unlucky enough to get caught in her iron grip, looked a sickly green. I swear if she doesn't let him go soon then he is _going_ to vomit all over her, which a large part of me wants to see. I'm kind of pissed off that she caught me and had large iron hooks fired deep into my body. It doesn't matter that I can't feel pain, it's the principle of it.

Hanji finally let the guy go just in time for him to throw up his lunch over the side of the roof and the vomit landing on top of another soldier's head. It was extremely funny. Not as funny as it would have been if Hanji was the one who got hit by the green and yellow vomit, but still very funny. I might have laughed if I was not angry about the whole being captured and possibly going to be experimented on, thing.

Hanji used her maneuver gear to jump of the roof and land a few meters away from me. She was practically skipping towards me.

"You're Aleah, right?" she asked, stopping in front of my face. I swear there is sparkles in the corners of her eyes. "Come on please answer for me~!" she begged, clasping her hands together.

I didn't see a point in conforming what she already knew to be true. Maybe she just wanted to hear me say something. Makes sense, she is a Titan obsessed lunatic, but she is also a scientist and would want to conform all the facts that has been said about me.

It might have been a childish and wrong thing to do, but I just grunted then I snapped at her with my monstrous lion's teeth. She easily jumped back, but it wasn't like I was really trying to bite her in half. If anything, I was just mad at her for tying me up with these uncomfortable iron chains.

"Wow there! No need to be angry. I won't hurt you." she said. I could practically see the anime sweat drop on her face.

I huffed, remembering the experiments she performed on Bean and Sonny. Actually I only remember one experiment that was let's say inhumane and that was when she stabbed their faces with a spear. I think it was a spear, it was a long pole with something sharp on the end. Anyways the point is that whatever Hanji is planning to do with me, I bet it won't be pretty.

"You're such an amazing specimen! I can't wait to find out all of your hidden secrets!" She squealed while spinning around. It was interesting to watch her mood change from fearful to cheerful in under a second. I guess she forgave me for almost crushing her with my lion teeth.

When she mentioned using me in her Titan experiments, I couldn't help but to glare at her. There was no way I'd let her do any painful tests on me. She'll just have to deal with Bean and Sonny for the experiments.

Wait, did she capture the two Titans like in the anime? If she was too busy capturing me, then she might not have went after any other Titans. What will happen without them? Hanji did learn a lot about Titans from them, but now she may only have me. Great that means I have to stay just so Hanji can get her data.

_"But didn't Bean and Sonny get assassinated by Annie?"_ The memory smashed into my mind and I realized that I had possible taken Bean and Sonny's place in their role of being experimented on and then killed.

_'Great, just great. I thought my life couldn't get any harder. I guess I was wrong.'_

"Alright everyone! Our friend here is too big to be moved safely without extra hands, so we need to construct temporary barriers around her! Get to work!" Hanji began to shout out orders, walking away.

I watched them quickly go to work. Some of the soldiers were running around like chickens with their heads cut off. They were gathering the wooded boards, nails, barbed wire, ect, so they may begin construction; the others were ordered to keep on eye on my just in case I try to break free. While they were doing that, I thought about a way out of this mass I got myself into.

If I stay then Annie might kill me, if I leave Hanji won't learn of the Titan's abilities and weaknesses. I'll just stick around for a few days. It's not like I can easily escape without no one noticing and even though some of Hanji's experiments might be painful, it doesn't matter, because I can't really feel any pain.

Hanji came back, but this time she stayed a little farther away from my jaws.

"Well Aleah, I hope we'll get along. I have heard so many things about you from a friend of mine and yours." She said, grinning ear to ear.

_"Wait what friend is she talking about?" _I thought. It took me a minute to figure out who she was talking about, but when I realized who she must have been talking about. My eyes went wide. _" Ilse! I can't believe I forgot about her! I need to find out what happened to her."_

My emotions must show easily, because Hanji smirked and said: "Don't worry you'll get to see her again. But not today."

An officer walked up to her and whispered something into her ear. He would sneak a few worried glances at me as if he thought I would break from my bondage at any moment and attack them. It was absurd for him to think that; if I could escape than I would have already done so.

The soldier was done whispering to Hanji, gave her a quick bow and then left.

Hanji must not have liked what he told her. The smirk she had was now gone and was replaced with a deep frown.

"Well, my friend I must leave you to go talk to a certain clean-freak, but don't worry. We'll meet again later." She said, then swiftly jumped on to a horse and ran off to who knows where.

I find it ironic that back in my world, Hanji was one of my favorite characters, but now my fondness of her has completely evaporated away. She was nothing but a psychotic scientist to me now, because I was the one on the receiving end of her Titan fixation. I haven't even talked to the crazy lady for more than ten minutes and already I know that our relationship will not be a good one.

No wonder Levi gets irritated at her all the time.

The soldiers who were working like busy bees on a sugar rush, didn't pay me much attention except for the few occasional glances. On the other hand the ones on guard duty were leering at me and their bodies would tense up every time I would move an inch.

These chains and hooks are really uncomfortable; I thought it couldn't get any worse, but I was so wrong. The so very kind humans decided that the iron chains and hooks weren't enough and so they began to nail my hands, arms, legs and feet to the ground. Hear the hint of sarcasm there?

Those nails are big by the way. Now I don't know the exact size of my hands, but I would say they are around twenty-four to thirty inches thick, which would make the nails about thirty inches to fourteen feet long. Remember that it wasn't just my hands, but also my legs that were being nailed down and my legs are much thicker then my hands.

Being nailed down made me so pissed off to the point I began to grinned my teeth and growl, which only gat me even more nails, chains and hooks.

An hour later, they were done putting up the fences and barricades around me. It was obvious that they didn't really put these up to keep me inside if I were to somehow brake from my bondage. If I were to stand up then I could easily step over the fencing like one would step over those child safety fences.

The only reason I could think of for them to build the fence was to hid myself from public view.

I was captured in the middle of the city and sooner or later the citizens will come back to their homes. So then the Survey Corps don't want anyone to know that there is still breathing Titans within Wall Rose. They probable also kept Bean and Sonny a secret too from every one who wasn't in the military.

It was mind-numbing just laying down with nothing to do. I almost wish that Hanji would come back to talk to me; not that I would talk back, but still it would be nice to have someone talking to me. These soldiers on guard duty certainly weren't going to walk up to me and start a convarcation; they were too scared to even get within a few feet from me.

It was almost sunset when Hanji came back with some very familiar people.

"So this is the Titan that can supposedly talk." Commander Erwin Smith said while staring at me with calculating eyes. They say the first impressions matter and my first impression of Erwin can be summed up into one word. Powerful.

Yup, this guy just had the look that says 'don't mess with me unless you want your life to end'. I just hope I can get on this man's good side.

There was only one other person with them that I could recognize. Petra Ral looked just as beautiful and warmhearted as she did in the anime. I hope she will survive this time around.

"That's correct Commander. She matches with the description Iles gave us to a 't' and there is no way I'd not be able to recognize such a marvelous and unique specimen after escaping my grasp once." Hanji delightfully said, getting too close to me for comfort. "Isn't she just breathtaking?" She marveled at me ( over what I don't know) and then she began to pet me, which earned her a low warning growl to back off.

With a sweat drop on her face and a nervous smile, she wisely stopped her petting and moved back to stand beside Petra and the Commander.

"Please by more careful, Hanji. She may be smart, but she is still a Titan." Petra lightly scolded her.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing." Hanji said. " She's just a little cranky right now, that's all."

'I'm cranky when someone _pets_ me'.

"This Titan has the ability to communicate with us, but yet I have not heard her attempt to form one word." Erwin commented, with the unasked order to explain why I would not talk to them.

"Yes, well I did try to get her to talk by asking if she was Aleah, but she wouldn't answer. But that was only one attempt to get her to speak up." Hanji told them. " Perhaps another try would entice her to say something." She suggested.

"Alright then." Erwin said, then walked up to my face and stopped a few feet away from me. He was pretty close and so far only Hanji has gotten closer to me.

He was also very intimidating when up close with his icy blue eyes staring down on me as if they could see into my soul. Hard to believe that this 6'2" tall man with thick, bushy eyebrows can make me, a twenty meter Titan with razor claws and lion's teeth, shiver in fear by just staring.

I think he knew I was intimidated by him, because he smirked at me and my obvious discomfort.

"Tell me Titan, can you talk or was all the reports about you having the ability to speak and understand our language that I have been receiving are all wrong?" He asked all business like as if he were asking someone about what they did on the weekend.

Even with his scary eyes locked onto me, I did not break down and answered his question. The problem was that I didn't know what would happen to me if they did know how smart I am compared to those men-eating monsters. Unlike Eren, I couldn't turn back to my normal human body, because this isn't my human body. Eren was lucky; some people still believe that he is human, but I don't have that luxury.

Erwin - giving up on me talking - turned bake to his two companions.

"Hanji, come walk with me." he commanded and began to walk away.

"Coming Sir!" Hanji said as she quickly followed her superior out of sight.

Something was telling me that he wanted to talk about me in private and away from any eavesdroppers including myself. I guess I wasn't fooling him about my intelligence.

Petra was still here watching me for some reason. Even though her staring was rude and kind of scary, I still felt sorry for what happened or will happen to her. I liked her and I remember how shocked I was when the female Titan killed her and the others.

"So, I hear that you have killed your own kind." she said out of the blue and it took me off guard. Sure, I know there was a good chance that someone might have seen me battle the Titans, but this is the first that someone has brought it up. "It is true then." she muttered.

I really need to work on controlling my reactions when people say something. I'm sure my face shows my shock every time I'm surprised at something; that must be how Petra conformed that I did in fact killed Titans before just by looking at my reaction.

I wonder if Ilse told them about seeing me kill Titans or if some soldiers saw me kill the Titans sometime today. I guess it doesn't matter really. They know I'd slaughtered a few Titans, so maybe they'll keep me alive and use me as a weapon later.

Petra didn't say anything else to me, which I was thankful for; I didn't want to accidentally give away any more information.

Erwin and Hanji came back a minute later.

"Let's go Petra, I have other things to deal with and I need your help." Erwin said and then walked away without waiting for her to give any acknowledgment that she would come along. Petra quickly walked after him until she was three steps behind him and she kept that distance between them as they went out of sight.

With them now gone I looked back at Hanji and I nearly jump out of my skin at seeing the look on her face. She was smiling ear to ear and I could see a glint of mischievous amusement in her eyes. Somehow she manages to look even more bloodthirsty than Mr. Creepy Smiles (the first Titan I encountered).

"Well now shall we start experiment number one." she said. A shiver went down my spin.

I really wanted to tell her no and a few other choice words, but I kept silent.

"Umm, Squad leader Hanji?" one of the soldiers said, getting her attention.

She turned around to face the man that said her name.

"Yes what is it?" she asked.

"Umm, would it not be better to wait until tomorrow for the experiments. It's getting late and after what happened today" the guy trailed off, not finishing what he was going to say.

Hanji seemed to think about what the man had said before replaying: "Well, I really want to start the experiment, but it has been a long day and I myself am having trouble staying awake. So, guess you're right."

_"Thank you, stranger." _Thank the Lord this guy decided to speak up.

Hanji turned away from the soldier and back to me.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Get plenty of rest; you'll need it for what I have planned in the morning." The mad scientist said to me, then walked off.

She also dismissed all the guards who were watching me and about a dozen new ones took their place. These guys looked less tired and worn out than the first ones.

The stars were out, but I was having a hard time looking up, because of the position they put me in. I could only see the sky out of the corner of my left eye, which was very depressing for me. Since day one of my new Titan life, I was always able to look up at the stars at night, but now I couldn't.

The stars were always there and they still are, but I just couldn't see them.

It was very depressing to say the least.

So, I spent the most miserable night of my life, chained down like a mindless animal and treated just as bad by the soldier watching over me.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello lovely readers, I hope you liked this chapter. Anyways, I'm sorry that the updates are getting slower, but I just lost the drive that I had to write it in the begging. That doesn't mean I'll not continue with this just that it'll take longer to finish the chapters.**

**But since, I'm on Christmas break I'll try to update again before I have to go back to school. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
